Entre tus caricias
by isabella-bej
Summary: Bella ha pasado por mucho; el asesinato de sus padres y una tragedia aún peor. Todo eso hizo que desarrollara un síndrome o desequilibrio a ser tocada por cualquier persona.Edward es un chico con problemas: bebedor, mujeriego, a quien no le importa nadie que no sea él o Alice. Él será el único que podrá tocarla, creando así, un amor aparentemente destructivo, pero tambien unico.
1. Chapter 1

Summary. Bella ha pasado por mucho; el asesinato de sus padres y una tragedia aún peor. Todo eso hizo que desarrollara un síndrome o desequilibrio a ser tocada por cualquier persona.  
Edward es un chico con problemas: bebedor, mujeriego, a quien no le importa nadie que no sea él o Alice.  
Él será el único que podrá tocarla, creando así, un amor aparentemente destructivo, pero también único.

¿Podrá él sacarla de su tormento? Y, ¿podrá ella traerlo del vacío que es su vida?

* * *

**N/A: Gracias a mi Beta hermosa ****Diiana ElizaBeth** sin ella probablemente verían horrores en vez de errores, espero les guste la historia la cual es enteramente mía.

"El corazón no muere cuando deja de latir,

el corazón muere cuando los latidos no tienen sentido"

PASADO Y PRESENTE.

Bella's POV.

Miraba el cielo azul desde el jardín de mi casa. El césped, era una de las pocas cosas que soportaba sentir sin dolor, un consuelo, al tener esta condición que no me dejaba ser completamente yo misma; porque cuando sientes todo el tiempo que tu piel se está quemando y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, entonces te preguntas: ¿cuándo cambió todo?, ¿cuándo el mundo se vino abajo?... y sobre todo,¿por qué a ti?

—Bella. —Escuché una voz a mi espalda, me levanté y sonreí al ver al oso de mi hermano Emmett acercarse, pero como siempre, no demasiado.

— ¿Qué pasa, oso? —pregunté.

—Mañana llegan ellos. ¿Estás lista?

Lo pensé durante un minuto, antes de responder:

—No Emmett, no lo estoy, pero no puedo hacer nada. Esme, merece ser feliz, ella más que nadie. Mira, cuando me enteré de que salía con Carlisle, pensé que sería algo pasajero, hasta que vi el brillo en sus ojos y supe que este día llegaría, pero me dio miedo él, sus hijos… No saben lo que me pasa y si me tocan… —Mi voz se volvía más aguda en cuanto hablaba. Emmett quería abrazarme, veía esa mirada cada noche que tenía pesadillas y él se quedaba en la puerta de mi habitación, esperando que me calmara, sabía que él quería abrazarme y decirme que todo estaría bien, pero no podía.

—Trata de hablar con Esme, ella no le ha dicho a Carlisle nada, porque tú no has querido, pero de seguro lo comprenderán y si no, que se vayan al demonio. —Suspiró, con una sonrisa en la cara—. Bella, eres mi hermana, lo más importante que tengo. Tú y nuestra tía Esme, son todo para mí, antes fui un cobarde pero…

—Emmett Swan, no vuelvas a decir eso. Mejor no hablemos del pasado, no ahora, tengo mucho que pensar —murmuré algo ausente. Negué, sacudiendo mi cabeza de los recuerdos, de mi no muy hermoso pasado—. ¿Esme está en casa? Tengo que hablar con ella.

—Sí, acaba de llegar. Venía a eso, a preguntarte si querías comer pizza, Esme no quiere mandar a preparar nada, ya sabes, por lo de mañana, la comida, los invitados y eso. —Asentí y me levanté del patio de mi casa, bueno, la casa de mi tía, aunque… La mansión de Esme, sería más apropiado decir. Tenía 6 habitaciones, 7 baños, una alberca, sótano, el hermoso jardín con flores, rosas rojas…solo rojas; había muchas más partes hermosas de la casa, ella era rica, muy rica. Por eso me daba miedo que ese tal Carlisle, solo la buscara por el dinero, Esme valía mucho más. Al final, el dinero es el papel que todos quieren, por los que muchos son pirañas en un estanque con carnada y atacan sin piedad.

—Muy bien, iré a hablar con ella, debe estar en su despacho. ¡Ve ordenando las pizzas! —grité a Emmett mientras me alejaba. Por suerte conocía muy bien la casa, aunque al principio me costó, me perdía entre tantos cuartos y pasillos, pero después uno se acostumbra.  
Llegué al despacho de Esme, aunque muy pocas veces estaba aquí. Toqué una vez, a lo que ella respondió con un "pase".

Estaba sentada tras el escritorio mirando unos documentos, cuando alzó la vista y me sonrió, mientras dejaba los papeles. Sus ojos acaramelados solo estaban llenos de amor y ternura.

—Bella, mi niña, ¿qué deseas? —preguntó de manera amorosa, como siempre.

—Lamento interrumpir. Es… so-lo que… —Las palabras no me salían, tartamudeaba como nunca antes. No quería hacerle pensar que su felicidad no era importante para mí. Su felicidad lo era todo.

—Bella, cariño, sabes que nunca me molestas, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, indicándome que tomara asiento; lo hice mientras respiraba pesadamente.

—Verás Esme, no… —Me detuve un momento, buscando las palabras correctas para decirle todo el asunto—. No quiero que pienses que tu felicidad no es importante para mí, tú y Emmett son lo único que me queda de mi familia y los amo mucho, el punto es que… No creo que quiera que le digas todo de una vez a Carlisle. —Miré su reacción, pero ella no quitó su sonrisa maternal, se levantó y se acercó un poco, pero al ver el miedo en mi rostro, se quedó de pie.

—Yo también te amo Bella, eres mi niña desde que todo ocurrió, y antes de eso también lo eras. No te preocupes, Carlisle y sus hijos llegarán mañana, tú estarás en la universidad con Emmett, y hablaré con ellos de la situación. Solo dime qué decirles —musitó, en lo que yo trataba de despejar mi cabeza. Estos días no habían sido los mejores, con la noticia de la nueva familia de Esme y los cambios que se avecinaban, me estaba poniendo algo ansiosa y más torpe de lo común.

¿Cómo decirle que no quería que le dijera nada?, que no vinieran, preguntarle si con Emmett y conmigo no era suficiente… Decirle que estaba aterrorizada, por lo general lo estaba con personas que no conocía.

Desde lo sucedido, ya nunca tomo el autobús, ni saludo o beso a alguien, tampoco tomo de la mano a nadie; ni con mi hermano era capaz de eso, pero sabía que la que tenía esas dudas era la Bella egoísta que quería que el mundo siguiera igual, a pesar de que era su infierno personal y en el cual había comprobado que nada es para siempre, que a veces no mereces las cosas malas, pero aun así te pasan.

Hubo un silencio que a mí me pareció una eternidad porque en mi cabeza había una batalla entre lo quería de verdad decirle y lo que era correcto, ¿cómo contar una pesadilla de años, en palabras cortas y sin decir lo más importante? Yo no quería lástima, no… ni siquiera el amor por parte de esa familia, no esperaba nada de nadie. Para mí no existía el amor desinteresado e ilógico pero racional, solo destructivo.

Esme estaba dándome esa mirada, que hacía decir las verdades en medio de mentiras, sonrisas salidas del odio y amor donde solo había dolor, ella sacaba a florecer todo lo bueno en cualquier persona, no merecía que la privara de compartir su amor, no era justo.

—Solo dile lo que creas conveniente, que no me toquen, ni él ni ninguno de sus hijos, eso es lo único que quiero pedir, lo demás, lo dejo a tu juicio. Sé que siempre harás lo mejor para mi hermano y para mí —dije con toda la sinceridad posible.

—Sé que esto es difícil —musitó, tratando de confortarme.

—Es complicado, como todo. Ya sabes… no soy alguien normal —mascullé con naturalidad.

—Sí lo eres Bella, lo que pasó no es tu culpa, ¿has hablado de ello con el señor Matt? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Ella llevaba muy bien organizadas mis consultas con el psicólogo, las demás personas lo veían como clases particulares. Él había firmado un contrato de confidencialidad, además del que tenía como médico. Esme no quería que me llamaran loca, aunque casi todos lo pensaran.

—La verdad me toca la consulta en unos días, no he podido hablar con él, pero le haré saber mis nuevas rarezas. —Esme me miró con mala cara, para luego sonreír tranquila.

—Sé que encontraremos la manera que esto funcione. —Esme se acercó al intercomunicador y le preguntó a Sue, por Emmett, que como siempre, estaba jugando video juegos. Al menos él podía ser normal, alegre, desinteresado, puro, con esa sonrisa que te enamora y te hace reír—: Por favor Sue, dile a Emmett que lo necesito en mi despacho, que aquí también está Bella. —Sue le respondió de vuelta hasta colgar, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, esperando a mi oso, como yo lo llamaba. No le pregunté para qué lo quería, porque pronto lo sabría.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un feliz y entusiasta Emmett.

— ¿Para qué me quieren mis damas? —preguntó con voz risueña, rodé los ojos y él me sacó la lengua.

—Quería hablar con los dos de los cambios que habrá en la casa —dijo mirándonos a ambos, mientras Emmett se sentaba en la silla a mi lado.

—Esme no tienes que... —Se apresuró a decir Emmett, antes de que Esme lo interrumpiera.

—Sí debo, ustedes son y siempre serán mi familia. Eso está claro, ¿verdad? —preguntó, a lo que nosotros asentimos—. Bueno, estando eso claro, les diré que nada cambiará, solo habrá más gente en la casa. Carlisle es un hombre que ama profundamente a sus hijos y desde que su esposa murió al tener a Alice, su segunda hija, no se volvió a casar o tener una relación seria porque no quería que nadie remplazara a su esposa, como tampoco pretendo que lo vean a él como un padre. —Se detuvo en esa parte, mirándonos a cada uno. Quería tomar la mano de Emmett, apoyarlo y recibir su apoyo, pero eso era algo que no podía hacer.

—Él solo será mi compañero y su amigo, si así lo desean, espero lo respeten como me respetan a mí. Sus hijos pueden ser sus amigos, no lo sé, eso se verá con el tiempo y la convivencia. Sé que es un buen hombre, salgo con él desde hace dos años, no nos hemos presentados con nuestras respectivas familias, porque queríamos estar seguros de que el uno, era bueno para el otro, saber que no lastimaríamos a nadie… y no quería hacerte daño —dijo Esme lo último, mirándome con cara de preocupación y ternura.

Emmett y yo nos miramos durante un momento y luego sonreímos, al parecer los dos pensábamos lo mismo.

—Esme, eres nuestra tía, te amamos desde mucho antes de lo que… desde… lo que pasó con nuestros padres. Tú te convertiste en nuestra madre, queremos que seas plenamente feliz; solo que no me toquen, que respeten los límites y las cosas saldrán bien —musité, dando un respiro largo. Esto era algo nuevo, y lo nuevo nunca me había gustado.

Después de la charla con Esme, Emmett se fue a jugar videojuegos a su habitación y yo me fui a la mía a darme un baño; era increíble como a pesar de que Emmett era mayor que yo, se comportaba como un nene, aunque me gustaba porque él era libertad y optimismo, siempre todo lo contrario a mí, lo cual era de gran alivio.

Emmett era el hijo que Esme merecía, yo era la chica rara, nada cuerda, que no podía dejar su pasado atrás, que el presente era siempre un reto y el futuro vagamente significaba algo, tal vez solo esperanza, al menos una esperanza de dejar de ser esto… una sombra de lo que fui; y como siempre, terminé llorando en el baño. Quería sentirme como antes, quería a mi mamá y a mi papá a mi lado, quería poder abrazar a Emmett, darle un beso a Esme, pero no podía; los recuerdos estaban aún presentes carcomiéndome en vida, llevándose lo poco que quedaba de mí. ¿Alguien me salvaría?, me pregunté. ¿Alguna vez volverían a ser las cosas como antes?, lo pensé durante un minuto y la respuesta fue clara, sin duda, era no. Las cosas no serían como antes, yo no sería la misma y el pasado sería mi pasado y mi condena, siempre podía tratar de vivir con lo que pasó, pero cuando todo a mi alrededor es más fuerte que yo, me hace sentir como una pequeña hormiga mirando el mundo a mi alrededor, no podía cambiarlo, mejorarlo o simplemente cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada pasó, que todo estaba bien y que tarde o temprano, todo volvería a ser como era.

Me vestí después de mi larga ducha, con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta,(aquí era el único lugar donde no necesitaba guantes) aunque eso cambiaría mañana. Quería utilizar la piscina, pero eso no era opción. Emmett dejó de intentar convencerme, se había rendido conmigo en ese aspecto, al final todos terminarían rindiéndose. Caminé por la casa, sin nada que hacer, más que tener mi libro de Romeo y Julieta en las manos; lo había leído probablemente unas 7 veces, me sabía la obra más que cualquier persona, a veces me identificaba con Romeo, cuando miró a Julieta muerta, solo que ese sentimiento no era por momentos o instantes, era siempre un sentimiento de vacío y tormento de querer una respuesta, pero no tener preguntas; de querer todo, pero que el todo no signifique nada… Ese vacío que te mata por dentro, pero finges para no contaminar a las personas alegres a tu alrededor. Ese era siempre mi sentimiento, sonreía con Emmett y Esme, hablaba, pero sin sentido, sin escuchar mis palabras, reía sin ánimo, y a veces lloraba sin saber el porqué, pero consiente de qué era lo que me hacía llorar; posiblemente si alguien hablara con mi psicólogo, este le diría que soy la persona más rota, compleja y falta de vitalidad que ha conocido. Si me preguntaran, ¿cómo soy?, y si probablemente respondiera con la verdad, diría lo mismo que él.

El teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón sonó, sabía quién era y me alegraba que me llamara, la extrañaba como loca.

—Hola, ¿Bella? —preguntó esa conocida voz.

—Jane, ¿quién más contesta mi teléfono? —pregunté.

—Sabes que tu hermano es un sonso y a veces me gasta bromas muy pesadas, él es tan fuera de lo normal —dijo ella con total naturalidad.

Rodé los ojos para mí, mientras me sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

—Sabes cómo es Emmett, un nene, un oso grande —respondí de vuelta.

—Lo sé, pero no deja de ser fastidioso en algunas ocasiones. —Las dos nos reímos por las estupideces de Emmett—. Amiga, ¿cómo estás? —dijo Jane, con un suspiro de… ¿resignación?

—Ah… —Suspiré, me calmé y respondí como siempre con Jane—. Bien, estoy bien, mañana vendrá el novio de Esme, lo sabes. Estoy algo nerviosa por eso, pero del resto bien.

No se escuchó nada por un segundo, hasta llegaría a pensar que había colgado de no ser porque escuchaba su acompasada respiración.

—Bella, déjame ir, tenemos mucho que no nos vemos desde eso, quiero verte. Te extraño —musitó de manera apremiante.

—Lo sé —mascullé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué siempre que quiero ir, me dices que no, o me dices que en las vacaciones? —preguntó—. Y me vuelves a decir que después, que no es el momento. Han pasado tres años desde que te vi —musitó cortantemente. Sabía que ella quería verme pero no podía con esa mirada, ya tenía muchas de esas miradas.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó.

—Sí Jane, pero no puedo —dije de manera robótica.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? Dime, ¿por qué? —Me estaban volviendo locas sus exigentes preguntas—. Bella… Dime, Bella…

— ¡Jane! —grité al fin—. No puedo.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—No quiero ver esa mirada en tu rostro —confesé.

— ¿Qué mirada? —replicó de manera desdeñosa.

—Esa que veo en Emmett cuando tengo pesadillas y no puede abrazarme, o en Esme cuando quiere darme un abrazo o un beso y se retiene de hacerlo. A ti es la única a quien no he visto con esa mirada de anhelo y desesperación que he visto en tantos. Por favor, solo… entiéndeme, tú eres mi exterior, lo único que anhelo ver y escuchar fuera de aquí. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero ver esa mirada en ti —expliqué, conteniendo los sollozos.

—Lo siento, no quería presionarte, nunca fue mi intención. Es que te extraño, juro que no lo haré, Bella, me contendré de abrazarte, lo juro —prometió.

—Eso es lo que no quiero, que te contengas. Lo superaré, hasta entonces deja que las cosas pasen, hasta que puede abrazarte sin sentir que me quemo —dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Ella respondió con un resignado "ok", y luego cambiamos de tema. Hablamos de la universidad, los chicos, bueno los de ella, me contó que había conocido a un chico hermoso y simpático, llamado Alec; el cual, según ella, era todo un sueño, pero que tenía un defecto, era demasiado callado, pensativo y muy centrado.

—Pero eso está bien, al menos es más centrado que tú —me burlé cuando hablo de él.

—Ja,ja, qué graciosa, Bella, yo también puedo ser una persona centrada y enfocada en las cosas. —Rodé los ojos ante su explicación, respondiéndole con un:

—Sí, seguro que lo eres. —Ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que me decía, que no percibió el sarcasmo en mi voz. Terminamos hablando de todo un poco, hasta que sentí mi hambre atacar; me despedí prometiendo que la dejaría venir en Navidad, pero ella y yo sabíamos que lo mío no se quitaría tan rápido, mientras tanto seríamos pacientes.

Comí y me fui a mi habitación, la verdad mi vida era lo bastante aburrida como para darte sueño. No tenía amigos, aparte de mi hermano y Sue, mi nana. Ellos eran los únicos con quienes hablaba, porque en la universidad era otra historia. Me acerquéa a mi reproductor de CD, puse _play, _y empezó a sonar una hermosa melodía de Debussy; me acosté boca arriba en la cama mirando el techo, y en algún momento me quedé dormida, lo peor que pude hacer. Matt me había recetado unas pastillas relajantes, me dejaban tan tonta, que no soñaba, solo era un sueño ligero y forzado; me las había cancelado el año pasado, pero el primer día que no las tomé, soñé con él, con sus ojos azules mirándome fijamente mientras me hacía daño, desde ahí le pedí a Esme que no dejara de comprarlas, aunque había el riesgo de volverme adicta a ellas, pero era mucho mejor que la otra alternativa.

—_Mi hermosa Isabella, eres tan hermosa… perfecta y mía —decía esa asquerosa voz._

— _¡Aléjate! ¡Déjame! —grité con lágrimas en los ojos_

— _¿Por qué? Si estaremos juntos por siempre, eternamente… Eres mi hermoso San Valentín, eterno. ¿No es lo que siempre quisiste? —Cuando sentía su mano en mi cuerpo, grité como nunca._ Cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba.

—_Por favor… basta par-a, por favor, basta…_

— ¡Bella! Despierta, Bella —decía la voz una y otra vez.

Abrí los ojos, con mi respiración acelerada, llevé mis manos al corazón tratando de calmarme; sentía una humedad en mis mejillas y llevé mis manos al rostro… estaba llorando—: Lo siento, de verdad lo siento —le dije a Emmett, quien era el que siempre venía cuando tenía las pesadillas.

—Shu… Ya pasó, Bella, cálmate. —Veía esa mirada una vez más, justo eso era la que no quería ver en Jane. Desesperación, impotencia.

—Quiero que me abraces, Emmett, lo juro que quiero —dije en medio mi llanto—, yo… simple-mente… no… no puedo.

—Lo sé, hermanita, lo sé. Toma —murmuró acercándose a la mesita de noche, dejando mis pastillas y un vaso de agua—. Se te olvidó y no te recordé, lo siento, me quedé dormido.

—Descuida, ve a dormir. Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero —musité, tomándome las pastillas y acurrucándome en la cama.

—Hasta mañana, te quiero —respondió al cerrar la puerta.

Las siguientes horas pasaron como un borrón, las pastillas sí que hacían efecto. Al sonar la alarma, me sentía cansada porque aunque había dormido después de despedirme de Emmett, las pastillas me dejaban algo exhausta. Estiré el cuerpo y me levanté para darme un baño; este día de tortura empezaba, miré por el ventanal de la habitación y el día al menos podía mejorar. Se avecinaba una tormenta, definitivamente eran mis días favoritos. Cuando el cielo estaba tan negro, que todo parecía tan gris para algunos, pero para mí, era paz y frescura sentir que la lluvia bañe mi rostro, como un bálsamo para quitar todo lo malo de mi piel.

Cuando terminé de bañarme, miré mi closet para ver qué ropa me pondría; no era como si me importara como me vieran los demás, si ya ellos tenían un concepto bastante claro de mí, pero si algo conservaba de mi antigua yo, era mi amor por la ropa.

Opté por ponerme un pantalón negro, un suéter azul, unos converse y mis guantes negros, me hice una coleta y agarré mis libros. Fui a tocar al cuarto de Emmett, quien como siempre, se había quedado dormido.

—Emmett, oso, despierta —dije con voz cantarina.

—Bella, vete de mi habitación —respondió medio dormido.

—Vamos Emmett, llegaremos más tarde de lo habitual —musité.

—Está bien, solo dos minutos —suplicó. Entré a la habitación, sin importar que tan traumatizada saliera de ahí.

— ¡Emmett Swan! ¡Levántate ahora mismo! —grité, encendiendo su reproductor a todo volumen.

—Bella, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Déjame dormir un ratito —volvió a suplicar.

—Bajaré a desayunar, te quiero en media hora abajo, ¿estamos? —pregunté.

—Sí, estamos. Ahora fuera de mi habitación —dijo de mal humor, a lo que bufé y salí de su habitación.

Como era de suponer, Esme estaba en el jardín, arreglándolo apropiadamente para Carlisle y su respiré pesadamente ante eso, entré a la cocina para encontrarme con Sue, quien estaba preparando algunas tostadas y ya me tenía servido el jugo.

—Mi niña, le tengo las tostadas listas y su jugo. Llévese una manzana, por si le da hambre —murmuró, pasándome la manzana para meterla en la mochila.

—Gracias Sue, tú siempre pendiente —dije con enorme agradecimiento por haber estado siempre a mi lado, por todo.

Desayuné tranquilamente, para luego mirar mi reloj. Emmett era el último en salir, en algunas ocasiones era como una chica en su primera cita, se arreglaba y cambiaba mucho para salir, lo que aún no entendía era que… ¿Cómo Emmett, siendo tan guapo y alegre, no saliera con nadie? Tenía conocimiento de sus salidas con mujeres del tipo que no le presentas a tu madre, pero como él siempre me dijo, fue claro con las chicas desde el principio. Era una noche o varias, pero sin ninguna relación, a estas alturas no me había dicho el porqué de ello.

— Hola, despertador andante. Podemos irnos —dijo Emmett desde la escalera, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

— ¡Por fin! Te arreglas más que una chica —repliqué.

— Ya, déjate de jodes la vida,¿lo sabes? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

— Sí, lo sé y no pienso dejar de hacerlo.

Nos fuimos a la universidad, mi lugar menos favorito en el mundo, no podía decir que era la típica chica que había pasado por mucho, y todos le tenían lástima, porque no era así. Nadie sabía mi pasado ni el porqué de mi cambio, ya que yo no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui, pero gracias a mi enorme hermano mayor, las chicas populares se alejaban, solo cuando tenían tiempo o ánimo me llamaban fenómeno cuando Emmett no estaba a mi lado, pero jamás me tocaban; esa línea no se podía cruzar. Todavía recuerdo los primeros días de vuelta a clases, temerosa, algo paranoica y muy, pero muy asustada; ese día fue épico para esta universidad y para mi salud mental.

_FLASHBACK._

—Bella, qué bueno verte cariño —dijo Leah melosamente. Sabía que se avecinaban problemas, ella era la porrista tonta que siempre enseñaba demasiada carne, que se tiraba a todos los chicos y que a presentación fácil, era una perra. Antes podía lidiar con ella y ganar las batallas, pero ahora no.

—Hola. —Fue todo lo respondí.

—Oh, ¿las vacaciones te han comido la lengua? —preguntó, acercándose; me alejé un paso con la histeria creciendo en mí, sintiendo esa ansiedad de gritar y pedir ayuda.

— ¿Qué te pasa?¿Temes que te golpee? Ni que fuese a dañar mi manicura por ti —declaró.

—Tengo clase nos vemos.

Antes de alejarme ella, estaba delante de mí con sus perras falderas, de un lado Irina y del otro, Charlotte. Las manos empezaron a sudarme, ¿dónde demonios estaba Emmett? Sabía que sería difícil, antes yo era… ¿cómo decir…? Una de las buenas, popular, alegre, risueña, hablaba con todos, de todos me hacía amiga, yo era la buena popular, mientras ellas, eran las perras; así que nunca dudé que mi regreso sería difícil y menos teniendo en contra a alguien que te odia sin ninguna razón.

— ¿Para dónde vas linda, Isabella? —Cerré los ojos ante mi nombre, me recordaba tantas cosas. Si al principio, solo pronunciar mi nombre completo me hacía temblar.

—Solo, aléjate —dije como advertencia, ella estaba demasiado cerca.

— Si no, ¿qué? —respondió, tomándome del hombro. No lo resistí, se sentía como si quemaran con hierro ardiente mi brazo; lo escuchaba repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, sus manos en mi cuerpo las sentía, a cada paso las lágrimas bañaron mis mejillas. No aguanté y empecé a gritar como loca, la histeria gobernaba mi ser, me acurruqué en el piso en posición fetal, meciéndome de un lado al otro, y por supuesto, el público no pudo faltar, pero no veía bien sus rostros, las lágrimas no me dejaban; en eso, una fugaz figura apareció, yo solo deseaba que me alejara de ahí. En un parpadeo, alcé mi rostro y Emmett sujetaba a Leah del cuello, solo pude alcanzar a distinguir algunas palabras, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

—No me importa si eres mujer o una maldita perra en celo,¿sí? Óyeme bien, si vuelves a tocar a mi hermana, te partiré la cara —dijo Emmett con mucho enfado en su voz, y una amargura que jamás había visto… Sí, él seguía culpándose, eso no había cambiado.

— Lo sien-to —tosió Leah, él la soltó y todo se volvió negro, esa fue la última vez que alguien me tocó, la última vez que Emmett me tuvo en sus brazos, la última vez que estuve cuerda; después de eso, delante de todos yo era la rara,"_loquita Swan",_ como me llamaron los populares por un tiempo y siempre a espaldas de Emmett. Nunca le dije por qué desde ese día todos le tenían miedo, y se llevó muchos castigos: tanto de directores, como de sus compañeros de fútbol, el cual dejó; nunca me dijo por qué, así que me mantuve callada, guardándome las burlas para mí… Con el tiempo cesaron, claro está que tuvieron que pasar estos tres años, pero aún sentía esas miradas de lástima por parte de algunos, otros de burla y hasta de asco, porque no podían tocarme; se preguntaban qué enfermedad tenía o qué tan loca estaba.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Y ahora estaba aquí, como siempre la última en llegar. Al principio los profesores me amonestaban, yo no quería decirles porque lo último que quería, era que la gente sintiera por mí lástima, me quedaba callada; era raro decirles que no podía llegar temprano porque los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes y que si me tocaban, me volvía tan histérica, desesperada y loca, que mi hermano podría llegar como un huracán y romperle la cara al que estuviera cerca, después de lo que pasó con Emmett, Leah y mi espectáculo, llegué a un acuerdo con Esme de hablar solo lo necesario con el director, y que él le pidiera un pase especial para mí a los profesores, pero sin revelar nada, cosa con lo que ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno casi todos, solo el profesor de Biología estaba renuente, él creía que solo lo hacía por popularidad y para llamar la atención. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Eso era lo último que quería.

Esme discutió mucho con él,que tuvo que terminar contándole parte de la verdad, pero si lo decía lo demandaría y lo hundiría por siempre… Esas fueron las palabras de Esme. Ella, con Emmett y conmigo, era como una leona cuidando a sus cachorros.

Con el pasar de los años, las cosas fueron más fáciles, por así decirlo, es decir, ya nadie me decía nada, siempre era la última en entrar y la última en salir, sentada todo el tiempo en el rincón mas alejado de salón; tenía buenas notas, pero lo oral se me daba fatal, todas las miradas sobre mí me ponían nerviosa, más de lo normal, pero ese nerviosismo a la vez era bueno, porque era el único contacto con mi edad y mi juventud. En ese momento con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, me sentía normal, como una típica estudiante que le jodía tener que parase a hablar en frente de todos, me sentía más yo misma, más como la antigua yo.

Estaba algo cansada de mantener mi guardia siempre arriba, ser fuerte en todo momento, no descuidarme, jamás dejar entrar a nadie en mi vida. Estaba cansada, muy cansada, mi psicólogo Matt, (su apellido era británico y algo complicado) al cual le tenía mucha confianza, siempre me decía lo mismo, a veces escuchaba su voz repitiéndome las palabras como un discurso—: Bella, tu dolor físico es el reflejo de cómo esta tu alma. El día que tu alma y tu mente dejen de protegerse como un escudo, entonces serás libre de abrazar a la vida. Vamos, Bella, se libre —me repetía siempre al final de una sesión, y yo solo rodaba los ojos, guardando para mí el pensamiento de: "no puedo tener algo que me quitaron, soy esclava de mi pasado. No soy, ni seré libre hasta que me quiten mis recuerdos, hasta que me quiten mi esencia, ¡joder!, hasta que deje de ser yo completamente".

—Bella, llegamos. ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿en Narnia? —preguntó Emmett, saliendo del auto, me esperó de mi lado para abrir la puerta. Solo me reí de su comentario y bufé.

—Solo pensando en los primeros días.

—Fue divertido hacerle eso a Leah, ¿no? —masculló, con una suave sonrisa.

—No lo fue, tú no eres así y no quiero que lo seas —reprendí, caminando por el campus.

—Sabes que nunca le haría daño a nadie, Bells.

—Lo sé Emmett, esa vez… fue…solo algo que no se pudo prevenir —dije con desdén.

—Pero no me arrepiento —replicó, de repente lo miré sin entender—. Desde ese momento nadie te tocó o dijo algo de ti, los reto a que lo hagan ahora. —Lo miré con cariño y recordé una pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza.

—Emmett, una pregunta. ¿Por qué dejaste el fútbol? Eras bueno y podías ser el mejor. —Se detuvo y giró para verme, hice lo mismo y vi en sus ojos tristeza y un poco de rabia.

—No es nada, Bells, solo… ya no era para mí.

—Yo…

—Déjalo, Bella, es pasado. Me tengo que ir, llegaré tarde, te amo —se despidió y sin más me dio la espalda, dejándome con una intriga que jamás sería resuelta, ya que no tenía amigos que me contaran qué paso y Emmett, cuando decía déjalo, en verdad tenías que dejarlo.

Llegué a la clase de Matemáticas con el profesor Peter, la peor clase del mundo; los números y yo no nos llevábamos del todo bien, la llevaba a raya. El profesor estaba algo preocupado, aunque tenía los puntos suficientes, pero aun así, si faltaba a un solo examen, se me quedaría la materia y si se me quedaba el semestre, era más tiempo en ese lugar que tanto odiaba.

Me senté como siempre de última, nadie alzó la vista, pero divisé la cara de Rosalie. Ella era la chica más hermosa de la universidad, con el cabello rubio, ojos azul cielo y cuerpo escultural, pero por lo que escuchaba, cuando los demás hablaban sin notar mi presencia, se decía que ella había tomado mi puesto de chica buena popular, pero que era dura; no se dejaba amedrentar por Leah y su pandilla, además era agradable, por lo que oí, ella se había cambiado de una universidad de Los Angeles hasta aquí, con su hermano Jasper, hace un años.

Su hermano era uno de los tres, como lo llaman aquí. Hay tres chicas populares, si…, más cliché, imposible, estaba la porrista Leah: perra, egoísta, egocéntrica, muy materialista y estúpida hasta decir basta. La inteligente, pero sexy, Victoria, con la cual por giros del destino, rompí mi amistad, pero ella es inteligente; los chicos quieren salir con ella, es una perra buena, se lleva de maravilla con Rosalie, ya que en el almuerzo las veo hablando amenamente. También está la amada por el pueblo, esa vendría siendo Rosalie.

Estaban los chicos, el _quarterback_ de fútbol James Macaby, un idiota con testosterona, solía salir con él, antes de que dañara su reputación tirándose a cualquiera. El inteligente y sexy ese o como sea que se le llamara, se lo ganaba Jasper, el lindo sureño hermano de Rosalie, con el cabello tan rubio como el de su hermana, un cuerpo atlético, sus penetrantes ojos azules y su inteligencia, que lo hacía aún más cotizado. Nos queda el amado por el pueblo, eso se lo ganó mi hermanito después del incidente con Leah, al principio le tenían miedo, pero cuando vieron al Emmett bromista, amante de los videojuegos, el Emmett que estaba en casa, entonces todos lo amaron y se volvió popular. Eso me hacía de una manera u otra más intocable, además sinceramente, ¿quién se mete conmigo, teniendo a Sansón como hermano?

— ¿Tienes un lápiz? —preguntó una dulce voz, alcé la vista y era chica popular en persona, Rosalie Hale.

Era raro. La primera vez en un año, que alguien me dirigía la palabra siquiera para un lápiz.

—Ah… déjame ver —respondí, mientras buscaba en el bolso hasta que lo encontré, tomé solo el extremo y se lo pasé.

— Muchas gracias… ¿Bella? —musitó al final diciendo mi nombre con duda. Sí, era tan invisible que hasta eso se dudaba.

—Sí, de nada.

—Hey tú… uh… ¿Eres la hermana de Emmett Swan? —preguntó y sabía por dónde venía.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —pregunté, alzando los hombros.

Ella pareció pensarlo durante un momento antes de responder.

—No, nada, solo curiosidad —dijo, volviendo a su postura original. La clase siguió y no entendí nada, tendría que tener una de esas sesiones largas de Matemáticas con Esme, ella era una dura con eso.

Cuando el timbre sonó y el profesor dio por concluida la clase, esperé que todos salieran. El profesor dio un asentimiento hacia mí cuando salió del salón, esperé… y esperé, hasta que estaba segura de que la próxima clase empezaba pronto, ya que la mayoría estaba en su salón y los que no, solo se apartarían de mi presencia. Hoy solo me tocaban dos clases. ¡Genial!, pensé cuando vi mi horario, a Emmett le tocaban cinco, creo que llegaría tarde a la dichosa cena, suerte la de él.

Mi próxima clase era Literatura, la materia más genial que podía existir. El profesor Jacob Black, o como prefería que le llamáramos, "Jake", era genial, no nos presionaba porque entendía que teníamos más de una materia por ver, me entendía, sabía que amaba los libros; era prácticamente mi única vía de escape en esta universidad. En esta clase, era la única en la que odiaba sentarme en el rincón, casi no oía y los estúpidos que se sentaban adelante, pensaban que los libros eran aburridos. ¡¿Qué saben ellos, si jamás han leído uno?! Me deprime que piensen con tan poca materia gris en el cerebro, pero luego pienso que no puedo cambiar el hecho de que ellos no entiendan lo maravilloso que es un libro.

—Hola, clase —empezó diciendo Jake—. Hoy, solo quiero mandarles un pequeño ensayo. —Todos empezaron a abuchearlo, en tanto él se reía, con esa perfecta sonrisa suya y seguía—. Pero después de que se los dé, se pueden ir. ¡Dios, déjenme terminar! —dijo pretendiendo estar exasperado pero todos sabíamos que no era así. Jacob debía estar por sus 37 años, todavía joven, bien parecido, con una resplandeciente sonrisa y un gran humor, como yo le suelo decir… Un alma joven y alegre—. Ya que me dejarán continuar, les diré que el ensayo es de libre elección, lo que para muchos es genial, pero conlleva una gran responsabilidad qué tema hacer, no quiero que nadie me pregunte: qué tema hacer, o si está bien el que están haciendo —advirtió con recelo, él se tomaba la clase tan enserio, como yo misma, amaba su profesión y eso era realmente admirable—. Solo hay una pauta, tiene que ser algo expresivo. Denme algo de sentimiento, de libertad o sosiego. Si hablan de arte, música, naturaleza, etc., que sea con pasión, al igual que si me hablan del perro de la vecina, quiero llorar y reír con ese ensayo. —Cuando todos estaban reuniendo sus cosas para irse, él se detuvo en la puerta—. Por cierto, es oral. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir.

La mayoría estaban algo enojados, pero qué esperaban de Jacob, siempre hacía eso, daba libertad, pero te amarraba una pierna para que no volaras tan alto; una analogía muy perspicaz en él.

Hice mi ritual, porque eso parecía, un ritual de esperar y esperar para salir. Todos iban hablando del ensayo, ¿qué tema hacer?, y cosas así. Esperé pacientemente para salir. Cuando salí, el pasillo estaba solo, a excepción de algunos estudiantes que repasaban para algún examen o exposición.

Tenía la tarde libre, podía ir y leer, o hacer cualquier cosa, como tirarme en el césped y esperar a que lloviera; cuando iba a meter mi horario en el bolso, se me cayó; "torpe", era la palabra para mí, algunas cosas se salieron y suspiré fastidiada, eso me quitaba tiempo. No tardaban en pasar el grupo de perras y los sonsos jugadores de fútbol, recogí mis cosas, cuando me fijé que delante de mí había unos zapatos, fui alzando la vista para encontrarme con un chico que jamás había visto.

—Hola. Se te cayó esto —dijo con una aterciopelada y melodiosa voz, y sin alzar la vista respondí:

—Gracias. —Miré su mano por un segundo y negué rápidamente—. Puedes quedártela, o… bótala.

— ¿Cómo que botarla? Es una manzana en perfecto estado —respondió riendo. Su risa me hizo alzar la vista, para encontrarme con un chico de ojos esmeralda, no de un verde normal, sino con brillo profundo, el cabello cobre, de una manera un poco rara, pero se veía sedoso._ Bella, acabas de pensar en el cabello de alguien como sedoso. ¿Quién piensa en el cabello de un hombre como sedoso? _ Bufé en mi interior.

—No la quiero, pero gracias —musité, apartándome de él.

—Ok, me la comeré por ti,¿tu nombre es…?

— Bella —murmuré.

— Bueno, Bella, gracias por la manzana. —Solo asentí, apartando la vista de sus ojos y mirando la manzana. No estaba nerviosa porque fuera un chico, ya que no era ajena a ese mundo, tampoco tímida o idiota, no lo conocía, pero algo de él me ponía nerviosa.

— Sí, está bien...ah... adiós —mascullé apartándome de él y casi corriendo por el pasillo.

Cuando llegué al auto, le envié un sms a Emmett.

**Oso, salí temprano, me llevaré el auto. Lo mandaré devuelta con Sam cuando llegue a casa. Te quiero.  
Bells.**

A los pocos segundos recibí la respuesta.

**Bella, avísame en cuanto estés en casa y descuida, envía el auto cuando quieras. Te quiero.  
Oso.**

Sonreí ante la protección de mi hermano. Por mi culpa, se había vuelto tan paranoico como Esme, cuando salíamos, (lo cual no hacíamos mucho) lo hacíamos con un tipo que nos estuviera siguiendo,para ver que estuviéramos sanos y salvos en casa.

Me subí al auto y recargué unos minutos la cabeza en el volante, porque ese extraño me hacía sentir nada, no nerviosismo, (al menos no mi típico nerviosismo histérico) él no me hacía sentir nada, era como si no temiera que me hiciera daño. Levanté mi cabeza y la sacudí, tanto encierro y poca comunicación me estaba volviendo loca, tenía que ver a Matt muy pronto. Él me consideraba Ícaro, que volaba entre el sol y el mar sin rumbo fijo; yo también algunas veces me consideraba así, pero de una manera completamente diferente. Yo sí era Ícaro, pero ya me había quemado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora me encontraba entre las olas del mar después de haber quemado mis alas, el cual me consumía y sumergía sin dejarme respirar; el doctor creía ciegamente en que yo tenía salvación, que aún volaba, solo que sin dirección. La verdad era que yo ya estaba ahogada, sin esperanza de ser rescatada desde hace mucho, ya nadie podría salvarme por que nadie conocía mi paradero y ninguna persona se sumergiría en las oscuras aguas de mi pasado para rescatarme.

Lo pensé mientras manejaba, ese sería un buen tema. La analogía de Ícaro en la vida se trataría de como siempre mantener la guardia alta, algunos demasiado como yo, otros muy baja, se parecían a esta analogía de Ícaro y el sol, pero había unos que se mantenían a flote entre el mar y el sol, eran afortunados porque llegarían a su destino, fuera cual fuera, mientras los otros, solo se quemaban o ahogaban y miraban a los demás ser ellos con tal facilidad, que daba envidia. Mi cabeza era tan compleja como el mundo, entre tanto pensamiento comenzó a sonar una canción en la radio que me hacía llorar; su letra… _Recordar_, eso no está en mi vocabulario, al menos no conscientemente, pero sí presente en mi vida a cada paso, el recordar era muerte y vida. _Remember_. Damien Rice cantaba, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, nostalgia y monotonía, esos sí eran pensamientos comunes para mí. Llegué a casa y me aclaré la garganta, antes de hablar por el intercomunicador.

—Sam, soy Bella. Abre. —Coloqué mi mano en el identificador y las puertas se abrieron. Sí, parece exagerado, pero nada de seguridad se podía discutir con Esme, para ella ese era tema intocable e indiscutible.

Cuando aparqué, me sequélas lágrimas, apagué la radio y bajé dejando mi bolso en el auto, mañana lo volvería a usar y si necesitaba algo, después lo buscaría. Respiré sonoramente, mientras salía del garaje al jardín y no pude evitar sonreír, y me quité los guantes. Este era mi fuerte, el único lugar donde era yo misma, tan solo un poco donde no usaba guantes y podía reírme de las idioteces de Emmett, el único lugar donde se escuchaba mi risa, sí, escuchaba, porque con los nuevos integrantes no sabía si volvería a pasar, pero no podía ser egoísta. Emmett necesitaba tener a alguien más que a mí para hablar en la casa, sabía aunque él tenía muchos amigos en la universidad, jamás los traía por mí. Carlisle tenía un hijo, así que eso le haría bien a Emmett, tener un hombre en casa, alguien parecido a él y Esme necesitaba a alguien que le diera amor, aunque para mí el amor no es bueno, a menos que sea en los libros con finales felices, o buenos argumentos para finales tristes. En la vida real el amor solo te consume, te quita partes de ti y solo quedan restos de lo que una vez fuiste, para mí el amor es basura escrito en palabras bonitas, llenas de engaños y mentiras, pero si Carlisle le hacía daño a Esme, le partiría la cara aunque me doliera más a mí que a él.

Me senté en el césped, mirando como los árboles que estaban alrededor de la casa se mecían como en una canción, de un lado a otro con la suave brisa que avecinaba una tormenta. Puse mi cara hacia al cielo, acostada boca arriba, nuestra casa era la más oculta y alejada, eso era genial; sin vecinos molestos o el ruido de los autos, nada, solo una ligera paz. Aunque es como estar en un salón oscuro, la soledad te conforta, pero también te aterra. Las primeras gotas empezaron a caer, sonreí para el oscuro cielo y dejé que el agua me bañara, cuando sentí alguien cerca de mí, abrí los ojos alarmada.

—Señorita Bella, sabe lo que piensa su tía de esto—regañó Sue, con una sombrilla en su mano. Me levanté haciéndole caso y la seguí hacia dentro de la casa.

—Lo sé Sue, solo quería sentir la lluvia —musité.

—Mi niña, siempre dices eso, pero sabes lo que piensa Esme de que te enfermes —dijo Sue, alejándose hacia la cocina.

Sí que lo sabía. Cada vez que me enfermaba era una lucha constante, ya que nadie me podía medir la temperatura o ponerme pañitos mojados ni nada de eso, Esme se desesperaba y me negaba a mojarme en la lluvia, una guerra sin fin que comprendía, pero que no podía evitar. Me fui sigilosamente a mi habitación, pero cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, oí como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

—Bella, cariño,¿qué te he dicho sobre eso? —dijo Esme desde el final de la escalera, se le veía molesta, pero también con un brillo especial.

—Lo sé Esme, lo siento. Será la última vez —prometí.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, Bella —dijo con resignación—. Hablaremos después de esto... Ya llegó Carlisle —musitó, dejándome algo noqueada.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, quiere hablar contigo, pero cuando llegue Emmett. ¿Sabes a qué hora sale de la universidad? —preguntó.

— Hoy le tocaban cinco materias, así que no sé… ¿como a las 6, tal vez? —respondí dudosa, tendría que llamarlo.

—Ve a cambiarte antes de que te de un resfriado. —Rodé los ojos, antes de subir—. Ponte algo bonito para la cena. —Fue lo último que le escuché decir, antes de terminar de subir las escaleras e ir a mi habitación. Preparé la bañera con algunas esencias de fresas y la calenté a una temperatura agradable para mi cuerpo, coloqué algo de música y me metí en ella. La música se escuchaba desde la habitación, las palabras que Kelly Clarkson cantaba en su canción _Because Of You,_ era como si la hubiese hecho para mí, porque exactamente así me sentía: desconfiada, gracias a él, vacía, y quería gritarle con todas mis fuerzas: gracias a ti ya no amo, porque no tengo corazón con el cual amar, gracias a ti me cerré, me apagué y jamás despertaré, gracias a ti soy esto, gracias a ti. Cerré los ojos durante un segundo, absorbiendo la comodidad del agua, sumergí mi cabeza aguantando la respiración. ¿Qué tan destruida estaba?, me pregunté. ¿Será que alguien se siente como me siento?, ¿y ahora qué sigue? Seguir así toda mi vida sin avanzar, quedándome estática. El aire me empezó a faltar, pero no era una sensación desconocida del todo, ya que siempre me sentía así, ahogada, sumergida en un mar de secretos, mentiras y dolor. Oí unos toques en la puerta, lo que me hizo salir a la superficie.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté.

—Bella, podrías llamar a Emmett para saber a qué hora preparar la cena —dijo Esme desde mi habitación.

—Sí, descuida, cuando salga lo llamo.

—No te tardes mucho, no quiero que te enfermes.

—No respondí me agobiaba el amor y sobreprotección de Esme y Emmett, me desesperaban, pero otras los necesitaba como a nadie y no los podía tener completamente, no como yo quería. Terminé de bañarme y salí a mi habitación en ropa interior y una toalla de baño en la cabeza, miré mi closet y me pregunté si podía dar una excusa para no tener que asistir, pero luego no le vi caso, al final de cuentas ellos estarían viviendo aquí, me los encontraría en el jardín o en el pasillo, tendría que hacer como a una bandita, quitarla de un solo tirón para que así doliera menos. Decidí usar un pantalón negro, una camiseta azul, mis guantes negros hasta los codos y mis zapatos. Oí unos golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Oh, Bella, usa un vestido.

La miré de forma rara. Esme sabía que odiaba que mi piel se mostrara, hacía todo lo posible para solo mostrar mi rostro y mi cuello… ¿y ella quería que usara un vestido? —Esme, sabes que no… —Suspiró y se adentró en mi closet.

—Antes los usabas, te quedaban tan hermosos—dijo divagando.

—Antes, las cosas eran diferentes. —Me arrepentí al haber sacado el tema, siempre yo y mi bocota.

—No quise… Bella…

—Descuida Esme, es solo un hecho, solo eso. —Decidí dejar que ella se encargara de la ropa por mí. Mientras ella lo hacía, le envié un sms a Emmett.

** ¿A qué hora llegarás? Lo pregunto porque, uno, ni sueñes que me dejarás sola en esto y dos, Esme está un poquito eufórica, quiere que use un vestido. ¿Lo puedes creer? **

Unos minutos después me respondió.

** Bueno hermanita, todo depende. Si dejas de despertarme tan temprano, entonces podemos llegar a un trato.**

Como siempre, mi hermanito de chantajista.

**Sigue soñando… Enserio Emmett, ni sueñes en fallarme con esto y menos a Esme. _.**

—Aquí está —dijo Esme, colocando en la cama un vestido azul sencillo de tiras hasta las rodillas, con unas medias negras, unos tacones que no eran demasiados altos, (pero hace mucho tiempo no usaba) y mis guantes, la combinación perfecta. Le sonreí en aprobación, y sentí mi celular vibrar.

**Eres un fastidio, ¿sabes? Y no, jamás le haría eso a Esme, adelanté algunas clases, así que llegaré en una hora. Nos vemos, pequeña.**

Sonreí, relajándome un poco. Mientras tuviese a Emmett, las cosas serían más sencillas.

—Esme, ¿enserio tengo que usar esto? Es lindo, pero…

—Por favor, quiero que sea una gran cena. Prometo que no pediré nada más.—Negué con un movimiento de cabeza y sonreí.

—Puedes pedirme lo que quieras y lo haré.

— ¿Ya hablaste con Emmett? —preguntó, cuando estaba ya en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Sí, acabo de hablar con él. En una hora llega, por cierto, ¿dónde están los invitados? —pregunté como si nada.

—Carlisle está en mi despacho, esperará hasta la cena para verlos y los chicos vienen en camino. No te preocupes, todo estará bien—musitó antes de irse. Suspiré y me tiré en la cama, tendría que arreglarme. Me cambié colocándome las medias negras, el vestido y los guantes; una coleta y nada de maquillaje. Encendí la televisión y me quedé viendo un programa, la lluvia no cesaba, así que no podía ir al jardín. La casa estaba en movimiento, bueno, el movimiento de Esme, y la verdad no quería encontrarme con Carlisle todavía, ¿qué opción tenía?, aparte de ver televisión. No sé en qué momento la inconsciencia se apoderó de mí, hasta que sentí a alguien sentarse en mi cama.

—Me asustaste. —Bufé y me senté de un salto, rodé los ojos al ver al estúpido de mi hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentado a mi lado—. Emmett, ¿qué te he dicho de asustarme así?, ¿eres lento o qué? —pregunté, tallándome los ojos.

—Bella, llegué hace dos horas. Has dormido mucho.

—Lo miré extrañada, era la primera vez que dormía sin mis pastillas y no tenía pesadillas, eso era raro, pero no malo… creo.

—No tenía nada que hacer, así que me dormí—expliqué.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Es hora? —pregunté.

—Sí, Esme me envió a llamarte. Ya llegaron los invitados, nos esperan abajo —respondió con mucho entusiasmo.

—Vamos —dije levantándome y arreglando el vestido. Bajamos y llegamos al comedor, la mesa se veía exquisita, como solo Esme sabía arreglarla y darle ese toque familiar. Había rosas rojas y blancas por todos lados, me detuve y cerré los ojos durante un momento aferrándome a la mesa, pensé que lo de las rosas blancas se me había pasado, pero creo que no era así; no culpaba a Esme, de seguro se le había olvidado con tanto arreglo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una voz que me resultaba vagamente familiar y abrí los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté al instante.

—Hola. —Remarcó con una sonrisa

—.¿Qué haces tú, aquí?

—Estás en mi casa —musité, alejándome un poco de él. Estaba muy cerca, aunque por una extraña razón no me sentía histérica o intimidada, creo que eso me daba más miedo. ¿Quién es este chico?

—Oh, eres la sobrina de Esme, no…

—Sí. ¿Tú eres…? —pregunté algo confundida. —Soy el hijo de Carlisle, yo…

—Bella, veo que ya conociste a Edward…

* * *

N/A: Hola que les parecio esta historia, la tenia desde hace rato en la cabeza y me decidi a subirla espero que les guste y me Inviten a seguirla escribiendo hasta la proxima espero...XD

**posdata:# La vida es corta: rompe reglas, perdona rápido, ama de verdad y nunca dejes de sonreír por más extraño que sea el motivo ~ y sobre todo deja un REVIEWS...PLISSS**


	2. ¿POR QUE EL?

**N/A: Gracias a mi Beta hermosa Diiana ElizaBeth sin ella probablemente verían horrores en vez de errores, espero les guste, los personajes no son mios por desgracia XD, pero la historia es enteramente mía disfrutenla...**

* * *

_**¿POR QUE EL?**_

Después de la presentación, Edward se veía alegre, como un chico entusiasta de esos que todo se les hace fácil, no lo juzgo, nadie tiene la culpa de vivir una juventud normal sin tanto peso. En eso llegó Emmett, quien ya conocía a Edward.

—Bella, pequeña, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, estoy bien, ya sabes —expliqué haciendo énfasis con las manos, hacia las rosas blancas.

Edward nos veía raro, como si tratara de leernos la mente. Su mirada me quemaba de una manera incesante y desconocida. Nos sentamos en el sofá esperando a los demás.

—Bella, dime,¿qué estudias?—preguntó después de un silencio incómodo.

—Estudia Literatura —respondió Emmett por mí, ya que las palabras no me salían.

— ¡Enana! — gritó Edward.

Me giré y ahí estaba una chica bajita, con un lindo vestido lila de tiras, casi igual al mío, sus tacones y ligeramente maquillada, con el cabello más extraño que había visto. Creo que era de familia, se acercó a Edward y él le abrazó.

—Hola —saludó alegremente.

Emmett se levantó y yo hice lo mismo, le dio un abrazo a mi hermano y cuando iba a darme uno a mí, me mordí el labio lo más fuerte que puede. No quería hacer una escena, odiaría arruinarle la cena a Esme, pero ya el grito estaba en mi garganta, esperé el calor del terror familiar vacío que sentía cuando me daban los ataques, pero Emmett se colocó delante de mí, con su sonrisa grande de siempre, pero con cierta incomodidad en ella.

—Es mejor que no toques a mi hermana —dijo en tono de disculpa. Le sonreí y ella forzó una sonrisa de vuelta, ni siquiera miré a Edward, ya que de seguro pensaría como los demás que era algo "_**friki",**_ pero no era como si me importara, solo me llevaría bien con ellos por Esme y Emmett, solo eso.

—Veo que ya todos se conocen —habló Esme desde las escaleras. Venía de la mano con un hombre bastante guapo, de cabello un tanto rubio, con ojos esmeralda, como sus hijos. Se veía tan bien al lado de Esme.

—Mis niños, quiero presentarles a Carlisle, ya conocieron a sus hijos, Alice y Edward. —Emmett le dio la mano, yo solo le sonreí y asentí, él hizo lo mismo. Después de las presentaciones, por fin todos se sentaron a comer. A la cabeza de la mesa Esme, a su lado Carlisle y Alice, delante de ellos Emmett y Edward, yo estaba frente a Esme en el otro extremo de la mesa.

La cena fue amena, todos hablaban y reían. Carlisle era doctor, uno de los mejores, era el director del mejor hospital. Eso era genial, al menos sabía que no estaba con Esme solo por dinero, Alice estudiaba Diseño en el mismo año que su hermano, Emmett y yo. De repente sentí de nuevo la mirada de Edward y un cosquilleo creció en mí. Esa sensación me daba mucho miedo. Yo no hablé, solo respondía con monosílabos o asentimientos de cabeza, Esme no me forzó, porque sabía que esto para mí era difícil. Cuando la cena terminó, me excusé y levanté de la mesa.

—No me siento del todo bien. Carlisle, es un gusto, al igual que con tus hijos —dije mirando a cada uno.

— ¿Te las llevo ahorita o después? —preguntó Emmett, todos lo miraron. Él y su bocota.

—Después, leeré un poco —respondí antes de irme. Al llegar a mi habitación, me quité los guantes con rabia, igual que los zapatos y el vestido, solo me quedé en ropa interior. _¿Por qué?,_ me pregunté.¿Por qué todavía vivía su recuerdo en mi cabeza?¿Qué tenía que hacer para olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo? Me tiré en la cama y me puse llorar, ¿por qué no podía ser normal? ¿Por qué no se me permitía sentir como a los demás? Entre mi llanto, ahogado en la almohada, y pensamientos, me quedé dormida, pero mis recuerdos y pesadillas seguían conmigo.

—_**Te amo. —Oí en un susurro.**_

—_**También lo hago —respondí con voz cortada.**_

—_**No es cierto, te vi cuando lo mirabas —replicó, tomando mi brazo fuertemente.**_

—_**Me haces daño… —murmuré.**_

—_**Tú me haces daño, ¿por qué, Isabella? ¿Por qué me haces daño? —preguntó, tomando mi brazo con más fuerza. Su voz se oía furiosa y ronca, sentía el alcohol en su aliento, pero no podía ver su rostro, solo sentía su agarre.**_

—_**Vamos, amor, suéltame —dije tratando de zafarme.**_ _**Empezó a respirar más de prisa—: Mi Isabella, no sabes cuán enojado estoy.—Las lágrimas brotaban incesante por mis ojos, me lastimaba, su mano me quemaba y sabía lo que significaba que él estuviera enojado. **_

_**Me sentía ahogada y su agarre no cesaba**_—:_** Basta, por favor… bas-ta **_—_**rogué, pero él no se detenía**_—

. _**¡Detente, me haces daño! **_—_**grité.**_

—Bella… Bella, cariño, es una pesadilla. Bella. —Abrí los ojos rápidamente. Al lado de mi cama estaba Esme.¿Cuándo acabarían? No solo me mortificaba a mí, sino también a mi familia.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida. Lo siento —dije tratando de calmarme.

—No lo sientas —masculló, pero veía la tristeza en su rostro—.Aquí te dejaré las pastillas y el agua, tu hermano se quedó con Edward abajo jugando videojuegos. Alice y Carlisle estaban cansados, por lo que ya se acostaron. Yo también lo estoy, así que me iré a acostar. Que descanses —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Esme, ven… un momento —murmuré en un suspiro, palmeando mi cama.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? Alcé la mano, mientras me mordía y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, intenté tocar su cara, lo intenté. Solo quería volver a sentir eso, una caricia, solo eso. Retiré mi mano y abrí los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Lo siento, tú sabes que…

—Lo intentas —completo por mí—. Lo sé, no tienes que probarme nada, tú sabrás cuando puedas hacerlo. ¿Cuándo te toca ver a Matt?

—Mañana, me tocaba en dos días, pero cambié la cita. Creo que necesito verlo más tiempo —musité pensativa.

—Bueno, hasta mañana, cariño.

—Hasta mañana, Esme —me despedí antes que saliera de mi habitación. Me tomé las pastillas y dormí sin pesadillas. Eso también lo extrañaba, soñar, aunque había muchas cosas que también extrañaba. Cuando me levanté, me sentí como siempre, un poco cansada. Bostecé y me estiré. Mi habitación estaba hecha un caos. Hoy por suerte no tenía clases, ya que las materias de hoy las había cubierto. Me di un baño caliente y me vestí, con una camiseta, un suéter, mis guantes, los zapatos y una coleta, y bajé a desayudar.

—Hola, Sue —saludé al llegar a la cocina.

—Hola, Bella, buenos días. Ya te tengo tu desayuno y tus pastillas. —Rodé los ojos, y me tomé las pastillas. Pastillas, el martirio de mi vida. Comí conversando con Sue, de su nieto Seth y las locuras de Billy, su esposo, cuando sentí que alguien entraba a la cocina.

—Buenos días —saludó Edward.

—Buenos días —contestamos Sue y yo a la vez. Él se veía como si tuviera una resaca horrible y es extraño, porque no sabía que había salido. Bueno, como si me importara lo que hiciera con su vida.

—Me tengo que ir, gracias por el desayuno. —Sue asintió y yo hice lo mismo. Era mi manera de darle un abrazo.

—Irás con Sam. Emmett se fue con Demetri —me recordó Sue. Me giré hacia ella y la miré con los ojos del Gato con Botas, cosa que hacía siempre para convencerla.

—Nada de eso, Bella, sabes lo que piensa tu tía.

—Lo sé, nana, pero no quiero. Hoy lo veré a "él" —dije al recordar que Edward estaba ahí, no quería que supiera de mis locuras. En este punto, no necesitaba la opinión de nadie más.

—Nada, Bella, irás con uno de ellos y punto. —Asentí derrotada, sabía que no le podía decir que no a mi nana.

—Lo haré, pero correré —mascullé.

— ¿Todo ese camino correrás? —bufó.

—No, solo un poco, Sam puede seguirme en el coche, cuando me canse, subiré al coche, además me veré con él en unas dos horas. Tendré tiempo —expliqué con ojitos cariñosos.

—Está bien, pero le diré a Sam que espere mientras sales, no quiero nada de escaparse. —Le tiré un beso y me retiré. Edward nos miraba de forma inquisidora. No le presté atención y salí. Me encontré con Sam en la entrada y le di las indicaciones. Corrí a paso lento inhalando aire, llenando mis pulmones de pureza, y exhalando. En mi vida solo era yo, las personas estaban sin estar, yo no influía en ellas y tampoco ellas en mí. Sé que la gente pensará que soy dramática, que pienso demasiado en el pasado, algunos me dirían: "pasa la página, vive el presente, deja tus miedos". Como si fuera tan fácil, como si te cayeras y te hicieras una herida, la bandita lo cura y un beso hace que te duela menos, pero habrá una cicatriz que no te dejará olvidar cómo te la hiciste y por qué. Me detuve agitada, era demasiado ejercicio por hoy, y no quería llegar con el doctor completamente sudada.

— ¿Está lista, señorita? —preguntó Sam, deteniéndose y abriendo la puerta del pasajero para mí.

—Sí, creo que es suficiente —respondí regalándole una sonrisa y entrando al coche. Cuando llegamos, le dije a Sam que si quería se regresara a la casa y me buscara en una hora.

—No, señorita. —Lo miré, bufé y rodé los ojos. Conocía a Sam desde hace cuatro años y aún no podía hacer que me llamara Bella—. Su tía me mataría si la dejo y le pasa algo, por favor, no haga que me despida —pidió con una sonrisa. No discutí con él y me encaminé a mi cita. Emily, la recepcionista me conocía desde hacía mucho, así que no se sorprendería de verme anticipadamente a mi cita.

—Hola, Bells —saludó.

—Hola, Emily, ¿cómo estás? —pregunté cordialmente. ¡Cómo me gustaría tener una amistad con ella, era una chica muy agradable!

—Muy bien, Bella. ¿Vienes con Sam? —Sabía por dónde venía la pregunta.

—Sí, está afuera y me esperará —dije guiñándole—. ¿Ya llegó el doctor? —pregunté. Quería salir lo antes posible, y aunque quería hablar con él, no era como si me fascinara hablar del pasado o las pesadillas, era desagradable.

—Sí, te está esperando, ya que hoy solo tiene otra paciente aparte de ti —respondió algo ida, mirando hacia la puerta, solo sonreí y me metí al ascensor para llegar al piso siete, donde me esperaba. Toqué la puerta, en cuanto escuche el "adelante", entré.

—Hola, Bella, gusto en verte.

—Hola, Matt —respondí con naturalidad. La confianza entre nosotros era evidente, ya que era imposible no hacerlo cuando llevabas hablando con esa persona por más de tres años.

—Siéntate —me indicó desde su escritorio.

Lo hice y él comenzó—. Empecemos con algo fácil, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Eh… no lo sé, monótona programada, tal vez —contesté. Él alzó una ceja.

—Eso es nuevo. —Ahora fui yo quien lo miró esperando una explicación.

— Verás, en estos tres años que llevas conmigo, siempre me has dicho que te sientes temerosa, cansada… he oído mucho, estresada, con angustia y muchas más, pero, monótona, no, ¿a qué se debe eso? —Lo pensé antes de responder, porque la respuesta en sí no la sabía.

—Es que, mmm... Todos avanzan, conocen personas que entran y salen de su vida, tienen planes, una meta a futuro, yo tengo la monotonía, siempre es lo mismo, día a día las mismas personas. No me malinterpretes, amo a mi familia, pero solo son ellos, nadie que no sepa mi pasado —terminé con un suspiro.

—Bella, has progresado mucho desde que llegaste aquí —masculló.

— ¿Como en qué? —bufé.

—No te desprecies, has hecho avances. Como en el primer día, no podías estar ni cinco minutos conmigo, que casi te traían a rastras y solo me decías dos palabras, también has regresado a la universidad con gusto por la literatura, antes eso te producía miedo. Son cambios, pequeños progresos, pero ahí están —dijo convenciéndome.

—Hay otra cosa —musité.

— ¿Qué?

—Llegaron los Cullen —dije con desdén.

—El nuevo compañero de tu tía y su familia,¿no es así?

—Sí, algo así.

— ¿Y te molesta? —preguntó con más interés.

—No es eso, es... que es un poco difícil, estoy acostumbrada a vivir con personas que sepan de mi "condición", por así decirlo —resoplé suspirando, antes de seguir—. La hija de Carlisle, el nuevo novio de Esme, es tan efusiva y Edward, su otro hijo, me mira como si fuera un bicho raro y…

—Bella, cálmate —pidió matt, lo hice, y prosiguió—. Son cambios, estás acostumbrada a lo mismo, a la rutina. Tienes que seguir tomando tus pastillas, haciendo ejercicio, y estudiar, como siempre, solo empieza a cambiar cosas.

— ¿Cómo así? —pregunté más calmada—. ¿Y cómo sabes lo de las pastillas?

—Cambia de camino al correr, come otras cosas, vive otras cosas, habla con una extraña, o con alguien conocido que tengas tiempo sin hablarle, ve cambiando cosas, así progresaremos. Tu vida es monótona, porque así lo quieres, Bella. Hemos hablado de esto, tú eres la que tiene el poder de curarse y seguir, yo solo soy tu guía, tú eres la que elije tu vida. Y soy tu psicólogo, te conozco, sabía que no dejarías las pastillas, eres adulta, sabes el riesgo que conlleva seguirlas tomando, pero es tu decisión.

—Lo miré ahora como si estuviera loco. ¿Hablar con una extraña? Sí, como no. Claro que sabía el riego que corría por seguir tomando las pastillas, pero me arriesgaba con tal de no volver a soñar.

—Matt, ¿en serio me pides que hable con un extraño sin que me dé algo? ¿Sin explicarles por qué ni siquiera puedo darles un beso de saludo? No he tenido contacto físico con nadie en tres años, ¿y tú quieres que lo haga ahora? —pregunté algo exaltada.

—Por eso, Bella, deja de ser tan… ¡Dios! Lo diré porque te tengo confianza y cariño, aunque eso no nubla mi juico —masculló—. Eres algo cerrada a la hora de avanzar. Sé que te tomará tiempo, pero hay que hacer cambios, trata de hablar con los nuevos integrantes de tu familia, con ellos tendrás que convivir y es mejor empezar a hacerlo. —Le hice una cara.

—Nada de caras, señorita Swan. De tarea le mandaré un ejercicio; tendrás que hablar con una persona de tu pasado o presente, no me importa cuál sea. Salúdala y ten una plática de por lo menos media hora.

—Pero… —repliqué.

—Nada de peros, ¿quieres que te asigne otro doctor? —amenazó. Rodé los ojos y contuve el gesto de sacarle la lengua, cosa que hacía siempre que me exasperaba, él lo tomaba como infantil y gracioso.

—No, no quiero que me cambies de doctor, aunque no me agrades demasiado.

—Sabes que me quieres, Bella —musitó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo hago. —Le sonreí de vuelta y el dio por concluida la reunión, recordándome mi tarea. Cuando bajé me encontré con Ben en el puesto de Emily. Lo saludé y caminé a la salida.

—Hola, Emily —dije empalagosamente, ella me miró con cara de terror, me saludó y corrió hacia su puesto.

—La tienes loquita —le dije como si nada a Sam.

—Déjalo ya, Bella —me dijo con reproche. Lo sabía por el nombre, él solo me decía así cuando me reprendía. Le tenía mucho cariño a los que trabajaban en casa de Esme, ya que por mucho tiempo, solo ellos estaban en mi oscuridad.

— ¿A casa, señorita? —preguntó al arrancar el auto.

—No, llévame al parque —respondí mirando por la ventana. Lo que había hablado con Matt, era lo que temía. Él quería que avanzara, yo también lo quería, pero era como dar dos pasos hacia adelante y tres hacia atrás. Siempre me amenazaba que si no hacía los ejercicios que me mandaba o al menos intentaba hacerlos, me cambiaría de doctor y aunque dudaba que lo hiciera, no quería arriesgarme. Me hacía centrarme y volver a la normalidad, él era mi guía y equilibrio, perderlo, sería comenzar de nuevo y no estaba preparada para eso. En el camino al parque pensé y pensé a quién hablarle y me decidí por alguien con quien en algún momento tendría que hacerlo.

—La esperaré aquí, señorita —dijo Sam cuando bajé del auto. Sabía que me estaría rondando de lejos todo el tiempo que estuviera aquí, pero esta vez no le di mucha importancia. Me senté en el césped, disfrutando del día, casi no había personas ya que el invierno se avecinaba y hacía algo de frío, pero no me importó, porque los días fríos eran mis preferidos.

Una pareja a lo lejos se estaba casi comiendo, sus besos eran demasiado apasionados para un parque, pero no había casi personas y las que se encontraban estaban dispersas, solo rodé los ojos y los seguí mirando, porque algo en ellos se me hacía familiar, me levanté y caminé poco a poco, escondiéndome en cada árbol cercano, cuando los vi, solo sentí asco.

— ¿Qué demonios? —susurré. Cómo Edward podía besar a la perra, zorra de Leah, ¿en qué demonios pensaba? Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible, cuando Sam me vio se asustó, hasta pensé que sacaría su arma, pero solo le di una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Me metí al auto y partimos a casa. Cuando llegué, todavía no lo podía creer. ¡Qué rapidito trabaja Edward! _Ni dos días lleva aquí y ya se acuesta con esa zorra,_ escupí en mis pensamientos, pero me reprendí de inmediato.¿Qué hacía yo pensando en las conquistas de ese idiota? Sí, tiene que ser un completo idiota si sale con esa.

Me di un baño y esperé a Emmett viendo televisión en la sala. Aunque no me importaba lo que pasaba con esos dos, tenía curiosidad y sí, digamos que me encantaba enterarme de lo que pasaba en la universidad. Solo lo podría saber por medio de Emmett, estaba cambiando de canales, cuando oí la puerta principal abrirse, al pensar que era mi hermano sonreí y miré hacia ella; ¿quién estaba ahí? El idiota de Edward.

—Hola —dijo viéndome más extraño que antes.

—Hola —respondí volviendo mi atención a la televisión. Había un silencio incómodo en la sala. Sabía que él seguía ahí, porque sentía su mirada.

— ¿Te crees mejor que los demás? —soltó de repente.

Lo miré sorprendida, antes de contestar—: ¿Perdón? ¿Qué has dicho? —A sabiendas que lo había escuchado bien.

—Pregunté que si te crees mejor que los demás —musitó de forma lenta, como si estuviera hablando con una persona estúpida.

—No sé quién demonios te crees para decirme eso y lo que te habrá dicho la zorra… —Había metido la pata, me detuve en el momento que supe que lo había hecho.

— ¿Cuál zorra? —Lo pensó durante un segundo, antes de decir con una enorme sonrisa—: ¿Hablas de Leah? Pues déjame decirte que ella no me dijo algo diferente de lo que todos piensan en la universidad de ti.

— ¿Y que será eso? Porque para tu información, si querías saber de mi vida, te podría haber dado mi historial criminal, ¿o por qué no?, hasta mi grupo sanguíneo, si te interesa tanto —murmuré con ironía y sarcasmo.

—Pues desde que te comportaste como una… una… —Empuñó sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

— ¡Dilo! —grité—. ¡Di como qué me comporté! ¡Dilo! —grité aún más fuerte.

— ¡Una niña mimada y caprichosa con mi hermana y mi padre! ¿Quién te crees? ¿Crees que por tener más dinero, los demás no te pueden ni tocar? —Soltó con rabia en su voz. No sé por qué él se creía con el derecho de juzgarme, sin siquiera haber hablado conmigo. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero no las dejé. Él no vería debilidad en mí, no me importaba lo que creyera, no le daría razones para regodearse.

—Y tú, ¿quién demonios te crees para juzgarme sin conocerme? ¿Sabes qué, señor perfecto? Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, porque no sabes nada de mí. —La voz se me quebró en las últimas palabras. Corrí hasta mi habitación, azoté la puerta y me tiré en la cama a llorar. _¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Quién se cree para juzgarme?_, me pregunté en silencio una y otra vez. Limpié las lágrimas que se negaban a detenerse, me asomé por el balcón de mi habitación y salí.Me abracé dándome el calor que jamás sería capaz de recibir y seguí llorando, porque al parecer el mundo tenía un espejo que veía el lado equivocado de mi alma y aun así, prefería que vieran ese lado, al que en verdad tenía. Yo no era nada en ese momento, era la nada, solo el viento que rozaba mi piel. Eso era yo, solo viento sin dirección o sentido en mi vida.

— Como los extraño —dije al aire—. Tanto, que siento que me mata, espero que donde estén me perdonen, por lo que hice. Lo siento tanto…

Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, cambiaría tantas cosas y tal vez mi vida no sería tan patética y mortificante como ahora, di un largo suspiro. Llamé a Sue por el intercomunicador de mi habitación, ella se sorprendió, ya que hacía mucho no lo utilizaba.

— ¿Qué deseas, mi niña?—preguntó con voz maternal.

— ¿Puedes traerme algo de comida? Y por favor—suspiré—, dile a Alice cuando llegue, que si puede subir a mi habitación.

—Claro, Bella, te llevo la comida en un minuto, y le doy el recado a Alice—acordó antes de colgar. Cuando Sue entró, se asustó un poco al ver mis ojos hinchados, pero no dijo nada, ya que era algo natural en mí. Me abrigué y comí en el balcón, definitivamente hoy no quería salir, sobre todo para no encontrarme con Edward. El chico que había visto en la universidad amable y alegre, era solo un idiota más.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Alice, asomada a la puerta—.Perdón por entrar es solo que…

—Tranquila, siéntate—le indiqué la mecedora a mi lado.

—Sue, me dijo que querías verme—musitó algo temerosa, no sabía qué le había causado esa impresión.

—Lo siento —mascullé.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó confundida.

—Si te di la impresión de la típica chica rica que es pretenciosa y malhumorada con los demás, no soy así, te lo aseguro, es solo que… solo… —Pensé si decirle la verdad a medias o inventarle algo.

—Descuida, Carlisle ya me dijo algo del porqué tu forma de actuar.

—La miré con terror de no saber qué tanto le había comentado Esme a Carlisle.

—No te espantes, solo me dijo que tienes una enfermedad o algo así, que no puedes ser tocada por nadie, ya que te dan crisis. No lo comprendí, pero no quería presionarte, a veces soy un poco efusiva —explicó en medio de una risa.

—Sí, es algo así. No quiero que las personas me tengan lástima.

—Jamás te tendría lástima, ya que no creo que sea un buen sentimiento. Una pregunta, ¿qué te hizo querer hablar conmigo? —Miré los árboles que se balanceaban al ritmo de una canción no entonada, a un ritmo no emprendido, pero igual de sublime.

—Tu hermano pensó…

—Edward, es un idiota —interrumpió—. Sí, no me mires como si fuera no cierto. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Solo que…

—Déjalo, lo mataré. Lo amo, pero siempre se comporta así, impulsivo con papá y las personas que no le agradan, solo conmigo es cariñoso, a los demás les da poca importancia. La verdad es que a veces no lo comprendo. —Terminó su declaración—. Lo siento, he dicho mucho. Suelo hablar demasiado. Cuando sea abrumador, detenme, ¿ok? —No pude evitar sonreír, Alice era tan rara y especial, que sabía que con ella me llevaría bien.

—Descuida, y sí, tu hermano puede ser un idiota. ¿Él sabe lo que tengo? ¿Se lo ha dicho Carlisle o tú? —pregunté con miedo.

—No, cuando Carlisle le iba a explicar, dijo que no le interesaba y se fue. Mi hermano suele discutir mucho con papá, cuando está de mal humor, todavía no sé por qué, ya que ellos siempre me dejan fuera de su discusión.

— ¿Sabes, Alice? A veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia, que saber la realidad —expliqué sin mirarle y girando mi vista de nuevo a la nada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, mientras yo suspiraba.

—Por nada, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? —pedí, a lo que ella asintió rápidamente—. No le digas nada de lo que pasa conmigo a Edward.

—Ella no preguntó el porqué y lo agradecí —. Dime algo de ti —murmuré, cambiando de tema. Alice me contó de su casa en Londres, me dijo que no tenía muchos amigos, ya que Carlisle se había mudado mucho por una temporada y en los últimos sitios que estuvo, no quiso encariñarse con nadie, así que no tenía muchos amigos. Creí que esa era una de las razones por la cual su hermano peleaba tanto con su papá. Me dijo de su sueño era abrir una boutique, ser diseñadora era su pasión y siempre lo supo. La envidié de buena manera, ella al menos sabía a dónde se dirigía su vida. Cuando le pregunté por su madre, su cara por primera se entristeció, solo me contó que se llamaba Elizabeth y murió cuando ella nació. Vi que quitó una lágrima, antes de que siquiera se derramara por su mejilla. Quise decirle que sabía lo que sentía, pero no era el momento de abrirme como ella lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

Me contó muy poco de su hermano, al ver mi reacción ante su nombre. Seguimos hablando y hablando hasta que Sue nos llamó para la cena. Le dije que por el momento nos alejáramos un poco, hasta que yo estuviera preparada para dejarla entrar a mi vida, sentía que con Alice sí podía ser sincera, ella me hacía sentir igual que Emmett; yo misma, sin tener que recluirme o expresarme si no quería. Ella bajó y me dejó sola. En la cama acostada boca arriba, recordé…

—_**Eres la persona más importante en mi vida.**_

—_**Atrápame —dije mientras corría por el jardín—. Hazlo, amor, atrápame.**_

_** —Él lo hizo y entre sus brazos me sentí protegida.**_

—_**Te amo, mi Isabella.**_

Parpadeé, no volvería a llorar, al menos no por hoy. Fui al cuarto de baño y lavé mi rostro, me miré en el espejo, pálida, sin brillo en los ojos y sin ningún signo de rubor en mis mejillas, me había acostumbrado a esta "yo", a ese reflejo que me precedía desde hace mucho. Me sequé y bajé, Esme había acordado que la cena la comeríamos todos en el comedor, así que tendría que ver al idiota ese. Se me hacía realmente raro que Emmett no hubiera llegado, le marqué y no contestó, cuando vi a Esme pregunté—: ¿Ya llegó Emmett? No me contesta el teléfono.

Ella me miró sorprendida, para luego sonreír y decir—: Tranquila, Bella, debe estar por llegar.

—Su tranquilidad me inquietaba. Le volví a marcar y al último tono contestó—: _Hermanita, ¿y eso que me llamas?_

— ¿Dónde estás? —pregunté algo preocupada.

—_Hola para ti también, estoy en la tienda. Alice quiere ver una película, así que me envió a comprar helado y palomitas, no quise enviar a Sue, ya que estaba cansada. Me acompañó Félix, puedes calmarte_ —dijo con desdén.

—Sé que no tienes cinco años, ya eres mayor y…

—_Bella, tranquila, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero quién se metería con mis músculos y los de Félix, quien lo hiciera, no creo que sobreviva_. —Se escuchó una risa al fondo y me tranquilicé. Sí, era algo exagerado, pero Emmett era todo para mí.

—Bueno, ven a casa pronto, ya se servirá la cena—dije antes de decirle te amo y colgar.

Cuando Emmett llegó, me tranquilicé. La cena empezó y la verdad fue bastante divertida, me contó los nuevos chismes y sucesos en la universidad, Alice se reía de todo lo que Emmett decía y cuando no, le sacaba la lengua, como yo solía hacerlo. Carlisle nos habló de una paciente que había tenido a su bebé en el ascensor, fue algo sangriento, pero hermoso, y de vez en cuando me miraba y regalaba una tierna y sincera sonrisa. Esme más feliz no podía estar, respiré tranquila por ver a mi familia feliz y a gusto, en ningún momento Edward apareció. No sabía si sorprenderme de que ni Alice o Esme hubieran preguntado por él, y supe que él no era lo que había aparentado el día que llegó. No sabía quién era y tampoco quería descubrirlo. Cuando terminamos de comer, Esme y Carlisle subieron a su habitación, y no quise saber para qué, Alice le preguntó a Emmett si había comprado las cosas, a lo que él respondió que sí.

—Alice, ¿por qué una romántica? ¿Quién les da el poder de elegir? —preguntó exasperado Emmett, ya que él quería ver una sangrienta, y nosotras _Diario de una pasión._

—Porque somos dos contra uno, además, la tuya no es una película que se pueda ver de buena manera —dijo ella con ojitos tristes—. Por favor. —Hicimos pucheros, hasta que él entrecerró los ojos y se rindió.

—Ustedes juntas, son lo peor —bufó antes de colocar la película. Ellos se sentaron en el sofá grande y yo en el individual, empezamos a ver la película, comer cotufas y helado. Emmett y Alice solo se veían como dos personas que se complementaban en sus locuras, tal y como éramos antes Emmet y yo. No había nada romántico entre ellos, gracias a Dios, era una hermandad instantánea y eso me gustaba mucho. Cuando terminó la película, Emmett estaba cansado, ya que había hecho deporte y Alice tenía que terminar un diseño para su clase.

—Bella, que no se te olviden —musitó Emmett, antes de tírame un beso y subir. Me quedé en el sofá, sin ver nada, no tenía sueño y la verdad es que odiaba dormir. Mi sueño, era un sueño fingido, inducido por las pastillas, no soñaba y menos me relajaba por mi cuenta, así que desde hacía mucho no me gustaba dormir. Vi una película más sin prestarle verdadera atención, cuando miré el reloj, eran las dos de la mañana y me tocaba la universidad. Apagué el televisor, me estiré y subí las escaleras a paso lento, cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse lo más cuidadosamente posible, giré asustada, con mucho cuidado. ¿Quién llegaba a estas horas? ¿Y por qué los de seguridad lo dejarían entrar? El corazón retumbaba en mis oídos al mil, las manos empezaban a sudarme, los recuerdos y la histeria empezaban a surgir en mí, sin que pudiera controlarlos.

— ¿Edward? —pregunté, cuando la figura de un hombre en el primer escalón se me hizo familiar.

—Vaya, la señorita sabe mi nombre —bufó, a lo que rodé los ojos.

—La pregunta no es si lo sé o no, es, ¿qué haces llegando a esta hora? —Las palabras salían de mi boca como vomito verbal. Como esas veces en las que no puedes controlar lo que dices y por lo general no quieres decir. El alzó una sonrisa y estaba claro en sus gestos, que este chico estaba súper ebrio, no sé cómo no me di cuenta de su arrastre en las palabras.

—No sabía que tenía toque de queda, a no ser que tú solo seas una amargada que no sale y no sabe lo que es vivir —dijo con desdén. Y volvíamos a las indirectas. No sé qué le pasaba a este chico, que cada vez que me dirigía la palabra, era para decir algo de manera despreciativa.

—La verdad no me importa a qué hora llegues, así que con permiso —musité para seguir con mi camino, cuando sentí una mano suave tomar la mía, y ahí mismo, en esa escalera, a las dos de la mañana, sabía muy dentro de mí que la vida no volvería a ser igual, que todo de alguna manera cambiaria.

— ¿A dónde vas, Bella? —Mi nombre en sus labios salió como un susurro tenue, o un canto débil, que lo hizo sin igual y único. La espalda me quedó pegada a la pared, mientras él se acercaba más, creando una cárcel entre sus brazos y mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté sin aliento. ¿Por qué no llegó la crisis que siempre me daba? ¿Por qué no grito, para que Emmett venga a partirle la cara? ¿Por qué el puede tocarme? Preguntas y más preguntas revoloteaban sueltas en mi cabeza. _Dios, ¿ahora qué?,_ pensé. No es como si estuviera acostumbrada a que un chico, que prácticamente me odiaba a segunda vista, que cree que soy una niña rica, mimada y malcriada, y que solo ha cruzado dos palabras conmigo, las cuales no han sido agradables, pueda hacer, lo que por casi cuatro años, he evitado que las personas hagan, tocarme. Respiré con nerviosismo, porque mi cuerpo parecía inerte entre sus brazos, porque en cierto punto, no sabía si deseaba que Edward me tocara, y solo ese pensamiento de deseo que crecía en mí, agrietaba la barrera que había construido con tanto esfuerzo a mi alrededor hace ya tanto tiempo.

— ¿Qué crees que hago, Bella? —preguntó él sin responderme.

—Siendo un idiota —respondí evasiva. Bufó y acercó más su cara, y pude sentir el alcohol en su aliento. Si viniera de Emmett u otro hombre, me produciría un asco terrible, pero en él parecía un tranquilizante para mí. Edward no era ese chico con quien te quieres sentar a hablar de algo inteligente, para mí no era el chico con quien podía salir tomada de la mano o que pudieras presentarlo a tus padres; no, él era el típico idiota, que se creía chico malo por acostarse con todas, llegaba a la hora que quería y peleaba con todos. Si eso creía que me impresionaba, pues no lo hacía, esos chicos jamás acaban bien y no sé quién sería la idiota que quisiera salvarlos.

Sacudí negando con la cabeza, porque ni en los más remotos de mis sueños inexistentes, pensaría en tener algo con Edward Cullen, o eso creía en ese momento. El silencio sacudía la casa y él seguía ahí, mirándome de manera inquisidora, como buscando algo que se le hubiera perdido, su respiración, al igual que la mía, era lenta y acompasada.

Había una parte en mi cabeza que me decía: _Bella, corre, vete, déjalo ahí, y si no, grita, siempre grita,_ pero no lo hice, solo esperé que él me estudiara y yo estudiarlo en la penumbra, con muy poca iluminación, salvo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas. Podía ver su rostro, una mandíbula fuerte, la más varonil que había visto en mi vida, sus ojos de un verde tan hermoso, que te podías perder en ellos, sus labios de un color y tamaño exacto a su cara, él parecía perfecto, pero lo perfecto creo que asusta más. Esperas mucho de una persona perfecta y al final, puede ser una fachada, y tarde o temprano, te desilusionará. Me sorprendió mirando sus labios, y una sonrisa arrogante surgió en ellos.

—Ven a buscarlos si los quieres —dijo, sorprendiéndome y rompiendo el encanto. Cualquier cosa que pensé que cambiaría, murió con sus palabras, porque ya las había escuchando. Esa mirada arrogante ya la había visto y en unos ojos tan profundos como los suyos, me había perdido una vez, y juré no volver a perderme. Lo aparté con toda mi fuerza, casi suplicando que me dejara ir, él pareció entender, o el alcohol no lo dejó pensar rápidamente, cualquiera que fuera su pensamiento, no lo sabría. Me fui corriendo a mi habitación y puse el seguro. Respiré y respiré, si deseaba que alguien pudiera tocarme, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente Edward?¿Qué lo hacía tan especial, para que mi cuerpo no reaccionara a él como lo hacía con los demás? Escuché como pasaba junto a mi habitación, los pasos eran poco auditivos para los que estaban dormidos y los que no eran yo, porque para mí sus pasos marcaban un compás distinto en mi corazón, resonando una y otra vez. Posiblemente, si fuera una chica normal, lo que pasó me desvelaría por razones muy diferentes a las que tengo ahora, solo rogaba que él no se acordara que en medio de su borrachera, era yo a la que había tocado. Él no debía saber sobre ese gran poder, deseo y miedo, que esa misma noche crecía en mí.

A la mañana siguiente, me rehusé a ver su cara cuando me lo encontré para comer, me alejé también un tanto de Alice, porque por un tiempo quería poder poner las cosas en perspectiva y no lo podía lograr, teniendo el recordatorio de su hermano casi cada cinco minutos. Con mis evasivas para ambos, con mis clases, las tonterías de Emmett, citas con Matt, pláticas con Carlisle y tiempo en el jardín, pasaron dos semanas. Semanas en las cuales, mi cuerpo estaba ahí, pero mi cabeza se fue a un limbo, en el cual una pregunta predominaba: _¿Por que él?_

— ¿En qué piensas, Bella? —preguntó Emmett, cuando entró a mi habitación una mañana de viernes.

—En mucho, pero nada interesante. —Mentira, pensaba en mucho y casi todo interesante, al menos para mí.

—Qué raro, tú en tu mundo —dijo sarcástico.

— ¿Qué quieres, Emmett? —pregunté, sentándome al otro lado de la cama.

—Estaba pensando, que quizás…

—Quizás… —lo alenté. Emmett jamás era reservado, ¿por qué ahora?

—Verás, hermanita. —_¿Me querrá pedir algo?_, pensé. Emmett solo se portaban tan meloso, cuando quería algo de mí, por lo general era un oso de peluche, pero no en esta ocasión—. Sabes que aquí nunca, pero nunca, pasa algo remotamente interesante y me enteré que llegará a la ciudad una feria, sería genial. Empecé a negar con la cabeza—: Emmett, sabes que…

—Nadie te tocará, de eso nos encargamos.

—Trató de convencerme, cuando ese "nos" captó mi atención.

— ¿Quiénes "_nos_" encargamos? —pregunté cautelosa.

—Bueno, Edward quiere ir, y Alice se auto invitó hace cinco minutos, creo que sería divertido salir de la casa, hacer otras cosas… —Las palabras de Matt sonaban como canción en mis oídos.

—No estoy segura, sabes que habrá mucha gente y…

—Mira, iremos tú, Alice, Edward y yo, además de Félix, quien estará pendiente. Le pregunté a Esme, y dijo que sería genial. Iremos temprano el tercer día que casi no hay gente, comeremos algodón de azúcar, subiremos a la rueda de la fortuna… ¡Vamos, Bella! Nunca sales de aquí, soy tu hermano mayor, quiero que la pases bien conmigo —pidió con carita triste. En otra ocasión me parecería gracioso y un poco dramático por su parte, pero esta vez no; yo le había quitado mucho, se habían llevado a su hermanita menor y lo habían dejado con esto que soy ahora, no era justo. Aunque… ¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa?

—Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? —dije con una sonrisa forzada, y a la vez feliz por verlo contento.

—Espero, que ese "lo pensaré", sea un sí —murmuró, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—Por cierto, Emmett —dije antes de que se fuera—. ¡Qué raro! ¿Tú levantado para ir a la universidad temprano?¿Te caíste de la cama?

—No. Alice, me despertó para decirme que iría. No sé cómo lo supo, pero sinceramente te prefiero como despertador, esa chica sí que tiene energía.

—Negó con la cabeza mientras salía. Después de un baño, y colocarme un pantalón negro, con mis peculiares zapatos, una camiseta con la bandera de USA, mis guantes y un chaleco negro, y dejar mi cabello suelto, como normalmente lo usaba, bajé las escaleras distraída, para desayunar.

—Buenos días —saludó Alice, quien estaba parada a un lado del comedor, con un pantalón azul, una camiseta de tirantes negra, su cabello como siempre en todas direcciones, unas sandalias de poco tacón negras y con un gorro azul.

—Te ves bien, Alice —musité saludándola, e indicándole que me siguiera a la cocina.

—Tú también, Bella, tienes tu estilo. —Sonreí con ella, cuando nos encontramos con Edward sentado en el mesón de la cocina. Él era como el karma, aparecía en todos lados.

—Buenos días, señoritas, tan alegres ustedes —dijo con ironía, mirándome.

—Buenos días, hermanito —respondió Alice, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Yo solo me limité a saludar a Sue y pedirle el desayuno. Los dos comimos en silencio, mientras Alice parloteaba de lo asombroso que estaba un vestido _online,_ que quería que se pasaran los días rápido para ir a la feria, pero en ese momento alcé la vista de mi plato y me encontré con su mirada, alzó una ceja y sonrió negando con la cabeza. Me levanté de un salto y fui a llamar a Emmett desde las escaleras.

— ¡Emmett, llegaremos tarde! —grité como de costumbre.

— ¿Qué?¿Tienes prisa, Bella? —preguntó una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas. Hoy no tenía ánimos para él, me giré sin ningún humor reflejado en mi cara.

—Sí, de hecho tengo prisa —respondí.

—Siempre tan engreída —le escuché decir.

—Y tú siempre tan arrogante —musité, y Emmett venía bajando la escaleras.

—Llegó por quien lloraban. —Rodé los ojos y le hice un gesto con la mano, para que se apurara. Edward se fue en un precioso Volvo, que no había visto en el garaje. Supongo que se lo entregaron hoy.

—Su amado Volvo nadie lo puede conducir, solo él, nadie más lo ha hecho —dijo Alice con fastidio. Ella se vino con Emmett y conmigo, mientras su hermano se iba solo. En todo el camino, solo pensaba en qué inventarle a Emmett para no ir a la dichosa feria. No es que no me gustara, de hecho amaba ir con mamá, papá y Emmett, cuando estaba pequeña, pero ahora no sabía si ir, más, si iba el idiota de Edward. Él por alguna razón me despreciaba, pero no quería castigar a Emmet y Alice con mis problemas. Cuando llegamos a la universidad, ya tenía una decisión, la cual no sabía si era la mejor, pero lo haría, pasara lo que pasara. Sonreí gustosa al bajarme del auto.

—Las dejo, tengo clase con la profesora Ernesta, juro que reprobaré.

—Lo miré con reproche—. No me mires así, Bella, ¿a quién demonios le gusta la matemática?—preguntó alejándose, sin dejarme replicarle.

— ¿Tu hermano siempre es así? —preguntó Alice, mientras caminábamos por el campus.

— ¿Así cómo? —Como un gran oso de peluche gracioso. Es que nunca está serio para nada. —Aparentó estar indignada, para luego echarse a reír conmigo.

—No, Emmett jamás está serio —dije entre risas, pero era mentira. Emmett serio, perdía cualquier rastro de peluche gracioso y oso feliz, se convertía en la versión malvada de Hulk y no exagero. Nos despedimos cuando tuve que entrar a mi clase de Economía. Era casi igual que Matemáticas, solo que aquí te explicaban la bolsa de valores, la economía en los estados de ciertos años al actual y ese tipo de cosas, a las cuales no le prestaba mucha atención, por que lo último que quería saber, era lo que el dinero le hacía a las personas. Cosa que ya sabía muy bien. Las siguientes clases pasaron rápido, no me encontré con Alice o Emmett hasta el almuerzo, en el cual Emmett tenía que hacer algo, supuestamente muy importante, solo asentí quedándome con Alice. Ella sonreía como niño esperando su regalo de Navidad. _¿Y ahora qué le decía? Que por lo general me quedaba comiendo en el aula de mi próxima clase o en el auto, que no tenía amigos o amigas y que sí era un bicho raro._

—Alice, yo no suelo sentarme a comer con todos, lo siento —me disculpé, después de algunos segundos, ella puso una cara triste, pero luego con la misma rapidez, empezó a sonreír.

—Eso fue hasta hoy —dijo sonriendo.

—Alice, no…

—Tranquila, Bella, todo irá bien —aseguró, dando saltitos. _Esta chica sí que es rara,_ pensé.

—Está bien, vamos —mascullé, después de algunas miradas. Mientras caminábamos en dirección a una mesa vacía, un silencio se abrió paso a nuestra llegada, sentía las miradas en mi espalda, sus ojos sospechosos e inquisidores, yo solo repetía las palabras de Matt: "Pequeños cambios, son solo eso, Bella, pequeños cambios" Llegamos y nos sentamos. Alice se ofreció a buscar mi comida, solo pedí algo ligero o lo que ella quisiese, la verdad no tenía hambre. Todos seguían mirándome. Alice volvió con algo de pollo y ensalada. No le estaba prestando atención, hasta que ella me llamó—: ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Alice, señalando en una dirección.

—Es Jasper —dije sin interés, cuando vi en ella esa mirada, la que ves en las chicas a las que les llama la atención un chico y supe que ella estaría en problemas—. Olvídalo —musité de inmediato.

— ¿Olvidar qué? —preguntó con cara fingida de inocencia. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza—: De Jasper, él no es para ti, punto —musité con convicción. No quería dañar sus ilusiones y tal vez estaba siendo algo dura con ella, pero solo era la verdad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No es un buen chico? —preguntó con tristeza, mientras sus ojos regresaban en dirección a Jasper.

—La cuestión no es si es o no un buen chico, el problema es ella —expliqué, señalando la llegada de la "reina", María, ya que eso se creía. Se acercó a Jasper y lo besó apasionadamente, como siempre en sus demostraciones públicas, porque yo no me creía eso del amor, eran tan públicas, que solo lo hacía para recordarle a cada chica que él era suyo. Qué patético—. Verás, Alice —comencé a decir—. María es la manipuladora, egocéntrica y zorra más reconocida después de Leah, lo que quiere decir, que te acabará si te acercas a Jasper. Ella no cree en amistades de chicas con chicos, por eso Jasper no tiene amigas y cualquiera que se acerque a él, digamos que no acaba de la mejor manera —terminé de decir, volviendo a mi comida.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó sin ánimos, pero con interés.

—Bueno, yo solía ser una perra de esas populares, que salen a fiestas, escapan de casa y todo eso, antes era rival de Leah y María, eso fue antes de que llegara Jasper.

— ¿Y luego qué pasó?

—Es una larga historia que quizás nunca sabrás —murmuré con sinceridad. Ella me miró con incredulidad y luego asintió, entendiendo. Me gustaba eso de Alice, me daba mi espacio y no insistía en las cosas que sabía que no podía decir o hacer. Comimos en silencio, cuando un estruendo se escuchó en la mesa. Miré hacia arriba y ahí estaba el bobo de mi hermano.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó con una sonrisa muy alegre. Había algo que le pasaba a Emmett, estaba más feliz de lo normal, si eso era humanamente posible.

—Aquí, Emmett, contando las hormigas —dije con sarcasmo, señalando el plato de comida.

—Ja, ja, ja, qué graciosa, Bella. —Rio con ironía.

—Alice, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Emmett muy cerca de ella, ya que estaba a su lado.

—Eso le pasa —dije respondiendo por ella, y mirando en la dirección de Jasper y María.

— ¿Enserio? El emo, Jasper. —Negué rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Más inoportuno que Emmett, nadie—. Lo siento, Alice…

—Descuida, Emmett, no es nada —musitó ella volviendo a su sonrisa habitual, pero un poco menos motivada. Los minutos pasaron y ellos siguieron hablando, miré detenidamente a cada uno de los estudiantes sin verdadero interé me daban una sonrisa cuando me descubrían mirándolos, otros solo giraban su rostro, o simplemente no se percataban de que lo hacía. En un momento, Emmett dijo algo de lo que no me di cuenta, Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se me hizo la cosa más dulce del mundo, mientras Emmett le decía que tenía a otra mujer en la casa a la cual cuidar. Me pareció lo más mono del mundo, pero al parecer a alguien no tanto. Cuando volví a mirar a la mesa de Jasper, Rosalie miraba en nuestra dirección con una mirada no muy agradable. _¿Cuál es su problema?,_ me pregunté. Como si su hermano y su estúpida novia, no dieran a cada rato un espectáculo, aunque ciertamente no era lo mismo. No le presté mucha atención, ya que jamás sabría lo que estaba pensando.

—Tengo clase de Literatura, nos vemos—dije a los chicos, antes de levantarme e irme. De nuevo miradas y más miradas. Caminé lo más rápido que pude a clase, faltaban todavía cinco minutos para comenzar, me senté al final como siempre, esperando que el salón se llenara .Jake fue el primero en llegar, lo saludé y me preguntó cómo iba mi ensayo, le dije que bien; lo cual era mentira, porque ni siquiera lo había empezado. Los alumnos fueron llegando, hasta que el salón estuvo totalmente lleno, tan solo por el asiento que quedaba justo a mi lado, lo cual era normal.

—Buenos días, clase, hoy hablaremos sobre el erotismo en la literatura —anunció Jacob, a lo que los hombres silbaron como locos—. Tranquilos, chicos, este tema lo trataremos con respeto, ¿ok? —dijo firme, antes de continuar—. ¿Qué me pueden decir sobre el tema?

—Que es algo interesante. —Dejé mi cuaderno de notas, par ver quién era el que acababa de llegar.

—Lo interesante, señor Cullen, es que nos honre con su presencia—masculló Jacob con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Edward con un sonrisa arrogante, la cual creció cuando me miró.

—Bueno, tome asiento, Cullen, y procure que no vuelva a pasar —advirtió Jake. Edward no le respondió, y con esa misma sonrisa buscó dónde sentarse. Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras rogaba: "que no se siente aquí, que no se siente aquí", cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado...

— ¿Te sientes bien, Bella? —Abrí los ojos lentamente, y él estaba ahí con sus perfectos ojos esmeralda a mi lado, y me pregunté qué demonios hacía Edward Cullen en mi clase de Literatura.

* * *

N/A: hola de nuevo espero les haya gustado, la verdad si me tarde fue por diversos problemas mi beta y yo estudiamos asi que se nos hace dificil pero trataremos de traerles los capitulos lo mas rapido posible les envio todo mi amor con este capitulo espero escriberles pronto.

**posdata:# La vida es corta: rompe reglas, perdona rápido, ama de verdad y nunca dejes de sonreír por más extraño que sea el motivo ~ y sobre todo deja un REVIEWS...PLISSS**


	3. Confusión

Espero les guste el capitulo y amen la historia...

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo

groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

Confusión

.

No le respondí a su pregunta porque me sentía bien, pero no totalmente. Sólo esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que mi estúpido cuerpo reaccionaba más a él, de forma diferente que con los demás.

—Te he preguntado si estás bien —volvió a decir.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —repliqué sin mirarlo, casi no escuchaba lo que decía Jacob y Edward, por alguna razón, distraía mis pensamiento.

—No sabía que esta propiedad era tuya. —Lo miré con una ceja levantada, él siempre era así, arrogante e irónico.

—No, pero no te veo como una persona que le guste leer —musité de manera cortante. Él me miró con sus ojos profundos, si tan sólo Edward se quedara calladito y sin esa sonrisa de arrogancia y superioridad, entonces tal vez no me resultaría imposible estar en el mismo espacio que él.

Edward negó rápidamente.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Rodé los ojos y no le presté atención, tampoco quería conocerlo. Él me parecía el cliché de chico malo, sólo eso, porque yo había visto y vivido la maldad en los ojos de alguien y Edward, por más esfuerzo que pusiera siendo un idiota, no poseía ese tipo de maldad.

La clase continuó y sin importarme la cercanía de Edward le presté atención a Jacob, quien hablaba de la lujuria y el amor en la literatura. Tomé nota de todo lo que decía, el tema en general no era de mi mayor agrado, ya que, para mí el amor debía ser puro, delicado, y debía llenarte de alegría; en cambio, la lujuria te volvía ciego y hacia que las personas hicieran cosas inauditas para conseguirla.

—Bella, ¿me puedes decir que piensas del tema? —Pocas veces participaba en clase, pero Jacob lo hacía cuando quería que expresara el gran amor que tenía por los libros.

Carraspeé mientras sentía la mirada de todos en mí, especialmente la de Edward.

—La verdad no creo que sean dos emociones que vayan juntas, el amor es un sentimiento nacido de los recuerdos de las personas que hacen que nazca en ti; en cambio, la lujuria es físico un pecado de la carne. —Jacob me miró indicando que prosiguiera, yo no quería hacerlo me estaba poniendo nerviosa con todas las miradas y, seguro, muy colorada, mis mejillas tendrían aspecto de tomate.

— ¿Puedes darnos un ejemplo? —preguntó Jake, busqué en mi cabeza ejemplos de libros en los que ese tema se plateara, y no se me ocurría nada. Negué rápidamente, él sabía que había llegado a mi límite, a veces él no recordaba que ya no era la chica que debatía sobre cualquier tema, que hablaba sin tapujos del sexo y la seducción, si eso hacía a la literatura más interesante… Ya no era esa chica.

Él retrocedió un paso al ver mi incomodidad y le preguntó a otra persona que, precisamente, tenía que ser Edward. Él no dudó, se veía que sexo no le faltaba, pero que conociera algo del amor… todavía ponía eso en duda.

—Estoy en parte de acuerdo con Bella… —Se giró y me guiñó un ojo… ¿quién se creía este?—. La lujuria es físico, carnal, es el placer inconfundible que te da el sexo; compararlo con el amor no me parece propio porque tú puedes amar a una persona y desear a otra. —Me volvió a mirar cuando yo bufé y sonrió—. En la lujuria los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver, es como una conexión de instantes y se puede acabar una vez que apacigües el deseo que esa persona crea en ti —terminó de decir Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces… ¿dice que el sexo es más importante que el amor? —replicó Jacob. Me reí de su mirada, la conocía… él se enojaba cuando un alumno creía tener un conocimiento superior al de él, y más si no lo hacía por el amor a la literatura o su clase, sino por demostrar algo.

—No profesor, jamás he mezclado el sexo con la lujuria y el amor, son tres cosas totalmente diferentes. El amor es un sentimiento destructivo en el que no pienso adentrarme.

Yo sabía que este chico tenía un trauma, alguna chica que lo cortó, aunque yo pensaba lo mismo y eso me sorprendió, que Edward y yo tuviéramos algo en común.

Para mí el amor te volvía susceptible, vulnerable, podías pensar que era tu salvación, la llegada al cielo, lo que has esperado siempre; pero sin darte cuenta que bajabas tus murallas y dejabas entrar a personas y sentimientos que te destruirían y te volverías cenizas.

Mientras tanto, Edward continuó con más ahínco:

—El sexo es algo que haces en cualquier lugar, con cualquier persona, tal vez por gusto o desahogo. En cambio, la lujuria es el deseo por poseer algo que no tienes o a alguien que quieres poseer sin siquiera saber su nombre. A mi parecer es el sentimiento más gratificante que puedes tener. —Al terminar había suspiros por parte de las chicas y miradas de los chicos, yo volví a bufar mientras Jacob explicaba algo del tema y proseguía explicando varios aspectos de lo que acababa de decir Edward.

— ¿Crees que no estoy en lo correcto? —preguntó el chico a mi lado, ¿no podía él ignorarme como lo hacían los demás?

—Si, y no ¿acaso importa? —dije en tono de fastidio.

Lo pensó durante un momento antes de responder.

—Sí, me gustaría saber por qué la señorita engreída discrepa conmigo.

—Edward, ¿por qué no me ignoras como lo hacen todos?, ¿tienes algún problema? —pregunté de forma directa.

Él nunca perdió su sonrisa

—Porque vivimos juntos, deberíamos llevarnos bien. —Eso no me lo creía ni yo.

—La casa de Esme es bien grande como para no tener que encontrarnos —repliqué mirándolo con indignación. Él chasqueó la legua

—Vamos Bella… deja de ser tan engreída.

—Sólo si tú dejas de ser tan arrogante.

El profesor dio por concluida la clase, hoy sería un día muy largo.

Edward no dijo nada más y se fue, yo esperé, como siempre, que todos salieran. Me faltaban todavía dos clases más, esperaba que pasaran rápido.

Salí después de recoger mis cosas, cuando iba caminando por el pasillo me encontré nada más ni nada menos que con Edward besando apasionadamente a Leah. No entendía qué le pasaba a ese idiota, no se podía encontrar a alguien mejor, menos zorra, menos hipócrita…

_Bella,_ me grité a mí misma, _que_ _te_ _importa_ _a ti si se besa o_ _no_ _con_ _ella._

Respiré profundo antes de seguir mi camino, tenía que dar la vuelta para no pasar a su lado, pero no me importó y seguí mi camino.

Caminé por el campus, todavía tenía dos clases que ver. Me era difícil creer que el tiempo fuera tan desigual… a veces, cuando la vida esta en la cumbre de la felicidad, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que no te das la oportunidad de parpadear porque te da miedo perderte ese momento, y entonces se va como una estrella fugaz que desaparecía repentinamente del cielo, se va dejándote atónita, vacía y con ganas de volver a tenerlo, de volver a ver la estrella que desapareció del firmamento.

Las dos clases siguientes fueron largas y tediosas, respiré con alivio una vez que estaba de camino al auto. Ahí me esperaba Alice con cara de perrito bajo la lluvia, no hacía falta preguntarle por qué estaba así, el nombre de Jasper, prácticamente, estaba escrito en su cara. Ella tenía que dejarlo ir, a veces nos dábamos con una piedra aún teniéndola enfrente de nosotros, por necios, por desear lo que no podemos tener, pero… ¿quién era yo para decirle que se alejara?, ¿quién era yo? Yo sólo era una simple chica infeliz que proyectaba sus errores en los demás. Pero algo era seguro si Alice se acercaba a Jasper, María la destruiría, había visto lo que le hacía a las chicas que se acercaban mucho a su novio, muchas terminaron cambiando de universidad para no verla, otras simplemente se volvieron asustadizas, ni siquiera pasaban por el mismo pasillo que él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté al llegar a su lado.

—Jasper —musitó ella. Negué con la cabeza de manera triste.

Subimos al auto, ella en la parte de adelante y yo en la de atrás. Mientras Alice cantaba una canción y hablaba con Sam de los centros comerciales más cercanos, restaurantes y sitios donde salir; yo sólo me dejaba llevar por el pasar de las cosas, todo parecía cambiar, pero a la vez estar de la misma forma. Yo no me sentía diferente, sólo… tal vez algo por el hecho de que Edward me podía tocar, eso me atormentaba, que él tuviera ese poder sobre mí sin siquiera saberlo.

.

.

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron rápido, y durante ellas las cosas habían cambiado, poco, pero lo habían hecho.

Emmett se comportaba raro, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero a veces estaba feliz, otras triste, en algunas ocasiones no aparecía para cenar y cuando le preguntaba qué le pasaba sólo me respondía con un: _nada,_ _todo_ _está_ _bien;_ pero yo solía decir eso cuando las cosas estaban de todas formas menos bien, así que podía ver más allá de ello.

Alice seguía encaprichada con Jasper, me hablaba de él la mayoría del tiempo, me confesó que lo miraba a escondidas cuando estaba sin María pero nunca se acercaba a él, sólo lo veía desde lejos y en silencio. No sabía si reprocharla o alentarla, así que sólo la escuchaba, asentía en los momentos oportunos, y evadía darle cualquier tipo de consejos; yo era la menos indicada para eso.

También estaban Carlisle y Esme, a ellos se los veía felices. Carlisle era un hombre correcto, que trataba muy bien a Esme, y cuando no estaba en casa se encontraba en el hospital. No habíamos cruzados muchas palabras, ya que la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba en mi habitación, en el jardín, o en la habitación de Alice.

Finalmente estaba Edward… en esas dos semanas todo con él había sido nada, no había ningún cambio y eso, por alguna razón, me molestaba e irritaba. Él no sabía el gran añoro que yo sentía por un abrazo, algún tacto, aunque no de él precisamente. Pero mi cuerpo no había cambiado de parecer, porque seguía sintiendo la misma agonía al tocar a cualquier persona, menos a él.

Edward siempre llegaba tarde, nunca cenaba con nosotros, a menos que tuviera una fuerte resaca y ese día peleaba con Carlisle y Alice, aunque las peleas con su hermana terminaba rápido y siempre con un _lo_ _siento_ y una huida por parte de él. También estaba el hecho de que él me evitaba y no sabia decir si eso era malo o bueno, el hablaba con Emmett, y mucho, al parecer se volvieron amigos. Eso no me gustaba, Edward, aunque no era aparentemente un chico malo, estaba perdido, lo podía ver en su mirada, y no quería que perdiera a mi hermano. Emmett empezaba a cambiar y, por alguna razón, eso no me gustaba, no sabía si le tenía miedo al cambio o las cosas que venían con él.

Aunque habían sucedido cambios desde la llegada de los Cullen, ninguno sería como el que ocurriría ese día…

No le había hablado a Matt sobre lo que pasaba o no con Edward y nunca le había ocultado cosas a Matt, tal vez al principio de la terapia, pero no a estas alturas. Tenía que pensar en cómo volver a colocar las cosas en su lugar.

.

.

Me encontraba en el consultorio de Matt, estaba decidida a decirle todo, él tendría una solución a esto. Estaba tan confundida… quería estar cerca de Edward, pero a la vez no lo soportaba y, al parecer, él a mi tampoco, ya que me había estado evitando las últimas dos semanas y yo no había hecho nada para acercarme.

—Dime Bella… ¿cómo han sido estas dos semanas con tu nueva familia? —Arrugué la nariz ante esa palabra, familia, pero suponía que eso eran ellos ahora, al menos Alice y Carlisle.

Carraspeé y decidí ser directa con él.

—Eh… Bien, Alice es alocada y con demasiada energía pero me agrada y mucho. Ella se lleva estupendamente con mi hermano y ahora Esme tiene con quien ir de compras y hablar de moda. Carlisle es dulce con Esme, y Alice y ella se llevan muy bien. Y…

— ¿Y Edward? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

_Bueno,_ _ahí_ _vamos,_ pensé.

—Hay algo con él que… —Dejé las palabras a la mitad porque era tan difícil decírselo. Era Matt, no sólo mi psicólogo, también mi amigo por mucho tiempo, alguien que conocía cosas sobre mí que nadie más sabía, ni siquiera Emmett.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —volvió a preguntar de manera más demandante—. ¿Te ha hecho daño? Si te hizo algo Bella…

—Hey escúchame, detente. No me hizo nada —murmuré con prisa, ya que él parecía sacar conclusiones que no eran las correctas.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó.

—Él puede tocarme —dije rápidamente y tan bajo que no estaba segura si me pudo escuchar.

La sorpresa en su rostro me dijo que sí había entendido lo que había dicho y el significado de ello.

— ¿Cómo que te puede tocar?

Me relajé un poco porque la parte que más me costaba decir, ya la había dicho, sólo me quedaba explicar algo que ni yo entendía.

—Verás… al segundo día de su llegada… —comencé a hablar y ahí le conté como Edward me había acorralado contra la pared, el olor a alcohol que salía de su aliento, la sensación de miedo y anhelo de tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío por el hecho de que él pudiera hacer algo que nadie más en mi vida podía hacer. Después de contarle todo eso, él por fin habló, tenía la mirada perdida y no supe descifrar por qué.

— ¿Significa que te gusta? —preguntó con algo de amargura en su voz o, tal vez, sólo era mi parecer.

—No… es decir… no, ni en los más remotos de mis sueños inexistentes él me gusta. Me gusta el hecho de tener esperanza de curarme, esperanza de poder ser tocada aunque sea por un idiota como él. —Coloqué un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja esperando que Matt me dijera algo, él siempre tenía algo que decir, pero esta vez parecía todo lo contrario

—Bella… ¿podemos dejar esto para la otra sesión? Tengo que irme —preguntó.

Asentí sin pedirle explicación, primero porque no me las debía y segundo porque con la cara de pánico que tenía seguro era algo malo lo que había pasado.

Después de hablar a medias con Matt, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo en el parque. La grama, el sol y el aire me permitían pensar.

Estuve un rato ahí hasta que me llegó un mensaje de Emmett diciéndome que saldría, que no llegaría y que no me preocupara; pero de hecho lo hice, era la primera vez, en demasiado tiempo, que Emmett se quedaba en la calle, él salía y esas cosas pero siempre decía adonde, sin tanto secreto. Él y yo íbamos a tener una conversación cuando lo viera.

Llamé a Esme para avisarle lo que me había dicho Emmett, y me contestó que estaba bien, que él era grande y sabía lo que hacía; me contó que saldría con Carlisle a una cena en el hospital, que cualquier cosa llamara, y que en la casa estaba la seguridad y Alice, le dije que estaba bien, que se divirtiera y así volví a casa.

La casa parecía más sola que antes, como si todos se hubieran ido, hasta que apareció Alice y el silencio se volvió mucho parloteo.

—Hola Bella —dijo al verme.

—Hola Alice —musité—, ¿qué te hace tan feliz? —Ella tenía un brillo y una sonrisa más grande que de costumbre.

—Jasper me saludó. —El entusiasmo en su voz era evidente, le gustaba este chico y no sabía cuánto.

Rodé los ojos y ahí íbamos de nuevo.

— ¿Ahora qué pasó? —pregunté con desinterés. Alentarle en amar a un chico de lejos para que ese chico le rompiera el corazón o algo más no era de mi agrado, pero Alice me caía bien así que no podía negarme a escuchar sus cosas.

—Estaba en el centro comercial y él estaba en una tienda de ropa masculina, fue como… _Dios,_ _él_ _en serio_ _está_ _aquí_ —gritó lo último, estaba tan entusiasmada que caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala—. Entonces él me miró y yo lo miré, me saludó con la mano y fui una cobarde porque aunque le devolví el saludo no me acerqué…

—Hiciste bien —musité interrumpiéndola.

— ¿Por qué no te agrada Jasper? —replicó, mientras yo buscaba una explicación directa y lógica de por qué no debería meterse con él.

— ¿La tienda se llama Itali-Vulturis? —pregunté. Ella me miró sin entender mi pregunta.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Esa tienda es una de las miles que posee el padre de María, si te le hubieras acercado mañana ella te haría la vida un infierno.

—No le tengo miedo. —Bufó enseguida.

—El asunto no es que le tengas miedo, ella no te atacará físicamente, emocional y socialmente sí Alice. ¿Por qué no lo olvidas y ya? —dije con el tono de mi voz un poco alto.

—Nunca lo has sentido Bella —musitó con la voz algo quebrada—, nunca has sentido que amas a alguien con sólo mirarlo, que no dejas de pensar en esa persona, que por ella harías cualquier cosa.

— ¿Amar? ¿No crees que estás exagerando? —La manera en que lo dije fue cortante hasta para mí; pero una vez llegué a querer de esa forma, de la forma que te quitaba la respiración pero sentías que no la necesitabas si estabas con esa persona. Sí lo había sentido y ahora estaba muy dañada por amar de esa manera.

—Lo que siento por él no lo he sentido por nadie… ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? —preguntó con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Sin decir nada más y antes de pudiera decirle algo, ella salió corriendo por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, y escuché como cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

La casa volvía a estar en silencio.

¿Por qué me metía en problemas que no eran míos? Si ella quería salir con Jasper y arruinar su vida, era su problema, si pensaba que todo esto tendría un final feliz allá ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la que le abriera los ojos? O tal vez estaba siendo demasiado directa y realista con ella, cada persona se daba cuenta de sus errores después de que los había cometido.

Mi vida estaba hecha un lío, tenía que hacer algo porque si me quedaba estática pensaría, y si me colocaba a pensar tomaría decisiones incorrectas.

Quizás Jasper terminaría con su novia y saldría con Alice, ¿por qué tenía que arruinar las cosas con la única amiga que tenía? ¿Sólo por ser tan gótica y pensar que todo terminaría mal, porque a mí todo me salía mal y mi vida era un desastre? Tendría que hablar con Alice, pero después de que ella se desahogara y yo aclarara mis ideas.

Fui a la piscina. Nunca me había metido, al menos no en el día, solía meterme a la una o dos de la mañana cuando estaba muy estresada y todos estaban dormidos. Eran las siete de la noche, Emmett no volvería, Carlisle y Esme, si regresaban, sería tarde, y Alice había mandado a pedir su comida a su habitación. Y Edward… bueno él no apareció en todo el día y seguro llegaría a las tres de la mañana ebrio, como de costumbre. ¿Qué podía hacer él en la calle a esas horas? ¿Qué lo mantenía tan entretenido? Ni siquiera quería pensar en que pasara el tiempo con la zorra de Leah, ella era lo peor de lo peor, y él, al parecer, le seguía el paso.

Me quité la ropa, quedándome sólo en ropa interior. A esta hora el único vigilante era el de la entrada y dos afuera, así que no tenía miedo de que alguien me viera. Me metí de un chapuzón, nadé un rato hasta sentir que el frío era demasiado.

El nadar y sentir el agua en cada parte de mi cuerpo me había aclarado algunas ideas. Primero dejaría de meterme en la vida de Emmett y Alice, ellos eran mayores y si se equivocaban, entonces yo estaría para levantarlos, no para decir _te_ _lo_ _dije_. Segundo trataría de olvidar el hecho de querer ser tocada por Edward, y sólo lo vería como una esperanza de recuperarme. Y por último, hablaría con Matt, algo con él no estaba bien y, me acababa de dar cuenta, su actitud conmigo no era la misma de siempre, no quería que se presionara para ayudar a un Ícaro caído.

Me envolví en una toalla y me puse otra en el cabello, luego caminé hasta la cocina, tenía algo de hambre. No encontré a Sue por ninguna parte, quizás ya se había ido o estaba haciendo algo en alguna parte de la casa. Quité la toalla de mi cabello y la coloqué en una de las sillas, en la que había una camisa de vestir blanca con rayas azueles, pensé que era de Emmett así que me quité la toalla de mi cuerpo, la coloqué encima de la otra y me puse la camisa. Comí algo de mantequilla de maní, mientras me preparaba un emparedado y me serví algo de jugo de naranja. Coloqué mi comida en la mesa y limpié un poco la cocina para no dejarle tanto trabajo a Sue.

— ¿Podrías devolverme mi camisa? —Me mordí el labio y me giré para ver a Edward de pie en la cocina, con un pantalón negro y sin camisa, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Eso me quitó la respiración, no podía negar que Edward era un hombre sexy, hermoso, pero de nada valía si lo era sólo por fuera.

—No… no sabía que era tuya, pensé que… —tartamudeaba y las palabras no me salían, no podía despegar los ojos de su abdomen y eso hacía que me enfureciera con él, por estar tan bien, y conmigo, por hacerle caso, pero sólo era una humana.

— ¿Qué creías Bella? —musitó él con una sonrisa arrogante acercándose más a mí.

—Que… eh… era de Emmett —respondí enseguida.

—La necesito —avisó señalando su torso desnudo. Me mordí el labio y aparté la vista—. ¿Te pongo nerviosa? —preguntó acercándose tanto que creó una cárcel entre la barra de comida y él. ¿Por qué siempre me tenía que acorralar de esta manera?

—No, ¿por qué?, ¿debería? —repliqué enseguida.

—Bella deja de ser tan engreída —dijo Edward a modo de fingida súplica.

Rodé los ojos y miré a los de él fijamente.

—Sólo si tú dejas de ser un idiota.

—Bella necesito mi camisa —volvió a decir con la voz más ronca.

Mi respiración ya estaba acelerada; sentía un cosquilleo viejo en mis muslos, mis mejillas las sentía súper ruborizadas y mi corazón latía desembocado, hasta él lo podía escuchar. Pero… ¿por qué no me podía alejar? ¿Qué me estaba haciendo Edward? ¿Por qué, al parecer, mi cuerpo no se quería alejar del suyo y, al contrario, anhelaba su cercanía?

—Puedo cambiarme y te la traigo ahorita —murmuré tratando de recuperar mi respiración.

—La quiero ahora —dijo de manera cortante, empezando a desabotonarla.

—Edward….

— ¿Qué?

—Detente —pedí, porque sabía que si él no se detenía yo no podría apartarlo, porque no quería hacerlo.

—Apártame y me iré —musitó como si pudiera leer mi mente. Siguió desabotonando, botón por botón, tan dolorosamente lento, su dedo rozaba mi piel cada vez que pasaba de un botón a otro.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, cuando terminó con el último botón nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y su cuerpo estaba muy cerca del mío. Coloqué una de mis manos, en un puño cerrado, en su abdomen para apartarlo un poco, pero él ni se movió.

Había algo en Edward que me desconcertaba, no era algo que hubiera hecho o dicho, aunque sí se había comportado como un idiota. Pero no era eso, era la sensación de caída, de libertad, de sosiego, que sentía a su lado. Siendo sincera conmigo misma era algo más que su arrogancia lo que llamaba mi atención.

Él acercó su rostro al mío, tal vez por inercia y sin saber cómo, yo cerré los ojos y me acerqué de igual manera a él. Podía sentir su olor a cigarrillo, colonia y esencia natural, eso me gustaba de una manera algo rara, me encantaba ese olor. Algo en mi subconsciente decía en voz susurrante, tan baja que casi no la podía escuchar, "_no_ _lo_ _dejes_ _ir,_ _que_ _en_ _sus_ _brazos_ _por_ _primera_ _vez_ _me_ _siento_ _segura"_. Quise negar porque no era así, yo ya no podía confiar y menos en Edward. Él era el tipo de chico que de lejos era un espectáculo y, quizás, deleite, pero si se acerca mucho podía destruirte. Él era tan hermoso que te llamaba, pero también un arma de doble filo que te esperaba y acechaba.

Sentí como besaba mi cuello, solté un suspiro de anticipación y el puño que se encontraba contra su cuerpo se convirtió en una mano abierta que tocaba delicadamente su abdomen. Sentí como el suspiraba, quitaba sus brazos de cada lado de mi cuerpo y bajaba la camisa hasta que la sentí caer a nuestros pies. Abrí los ojos y él se encontraba mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos eran de un verde más oscuro y sombrío, se volvió a acercar, y esta vez no quise cerrar los ojos hasta que estuvo su boca a centímetros de la mía y junto a ella murmuró:

—Soy un idiota y aún así me besarías.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, negué rápidamente con desesperación y me aparté de él.

—Vamos Bella, fue una broma. —Sin siquiera tomar mi comida o algo para taparme me fui casi corriendo de su lado, pero antes dije:

—Edward no vuelvas a tocarme.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa. Esas palabras que había dicho eran las más dolorosas que había pronunciado desde hace mucho. Claro que quería que me tocara, pero era sólo por el hecho de ser tocada por alguien o ¿había algo más?

¿Por qué tenía que abrir la boca? ¿Por qué accedí a que me viera medio desnuda y que casi me besara?

Al llegar a mi habitación, coloqué seguro y recosté la espalda en la pared.

Respiré profundo varias veces. Estaba tan rota que ya no podía respirar bien.

Me gustaría tener a _ese hombre_ frente a mí y decirle: _"Mírame,_ _estoy_ _hecha_ _pedazos_ _y todo es por ti. ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte? ¿Por qué tuve que creer que eras una parte de mí que funcionaba bien? Ahora no puedo ni siquiera dormir. No mentiría diciendo que no te amé, que no creí que eras el indicado, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esos brazos que me abrazaban tan fuerte no me estaban protegiendo sólo me estaban asfixiando"._

Solía ser tan fuerte, tan diferente… quisiera dejar el pasado atrás, dejar de lamentarme por lo que era, fui y lo que jamás sería, pero no podía, porque su recuerdo estaba dondequiera que miraba; apenas había podido resistir, seguir, e igual me encontraba aquí, contra la pared, recogiendo pedazos de mí por _él_.

Tenía tanto miedo de que los recuerdos jamás se desvanecieran y siguieran grabados tan claros en mi memoria, era tan difícil vivir de esa manera: asustada del pasado y tan perdida en el presente.

No me había movido ni un centímetro de la puerta, respirado todavía con dificultad, tenía hambre y dolor de cabeza pero ni loca bajaría para encontrarme otra vez con Edward, a él lo mantendría a raya. Como lo había pensado, me alejaría, porque eso tendría que haber hecho hace años cuando _él_ llegó a mi vida, si lo hubiera hecho nada de lo que pasó volvería y me atormentaría cada vez que pienso que puedo seguir y olvidar.

Abrí y cerré los ojos dejando que las lágrimas limpiaran un poco mi alma.

"_Siempre estarás a salvo en mis brazos lo juro", prometió._

El dolor en mi pecho era tan grande como el amor que sentí en ese momento, _él_ rompió su promesa y de qué manera.

"_Nunca podré vivir sin ti", susurré._ Fueron mis palabras tan ciertas que se convirtieron en una maldición.

Me acerqué al espejo y miré mi silueta detenidamente. Siempre había sido una chica linda, algo sexy, pero ahora estaba pálida, con ojeras y ojos rojos, mi cabello castaño hasta el pecho sin brillo… Miré bien mi cabello a ver si tenía canas, pero no era así, aunque sentía como si hubiera vivido mucho y estuviera hastiada del mundo al que pertenezco. Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

—Estarás bien —me dije a mí misma en voz alta—, algún día estarás bien, de alguna manera esta oscuridad se convertirá en luz.

Después de eso tomé mis pastillas, y me recosté en la cama esperando que la oscuridad me envolviera de nuevo. Mañana sería otro día, aunque eso no me daba consuelo alguno.

.

.

Como en un parpadeo estaba amaneciendo.

Por suerte o desgracia, hoy era domingo, lo que significaba que, como Alice no me hablaba se pasaría el día de compras con Esme o acosando a Jasper, lo que era algo aterrador. Emmett estaría con resaca, si no en la piscina. Me preguntaba si indagar sobre dónde había estado y con quién, pero negué rápidamente. Él era un adulto, tenía que tratarlo como tal, pero se me hacía difícil; Emmett era mi hermano y sentía que algo no iba bien.

También estaba Edward, a él mejor no me lo encontraba, a demás, por lo general no estaba en casa los fines de semana.

Me estiré al levantarme de la cama, me coloqué una bata para abrir la puerta del balcón. La brisa soplaba ligera y refrescante…

_Ojalá_ _llueva,_ pensé. Metí mis manos en mi cabello, masajeándolo lentamente, todavía me dolía algo la cabeza. Mi estómago rugió, recordándome que también tenía hambre, esencialmente de ayer para hoy nada había cambiado así que la frase _"mañana_ _será_ _mejor",_ era sólo basura para mí.

Cepillé mis dientes y me di un baño de agua caliente. Tal vez me ayudaría a relajarme un poco. Miré mi armario pensando que ropa me colocaría, quería estar cómoda porque saldría a correr. Opté por ponerme un suéter azul y un pantalón de yoga negro, me hice una coleta, tomé dos respiraciones pesadas antes de decidir bajar. No había moros en la costa, al parecer nadie estaba en la casa.

Fui a la cocina y me encontré con Sue.

—Hola mi niña, ¿quieres el desayuno?

—Sí, nana, gracias _—_respondí con una sonrisa_—. ¿_Dónde están todos? _—_pregunté.

—Alice y tu tía fueron al centro comercial, no deben de tardar. Al señor Carlisle se le presentó una urgencia y está en el hospital. Y el señor Edward está en la piscina con su hermano.

Levanté una ceja, y no por la sorprendente habilidad de Sue para saber dónde estaban todos en esta casa, lo que sí me sorprendió era que los dos no estuvieran inconscientes por la resaca. Tal vez Edward no había salido y Emmett no había bebido, luego negué, ellos no era de ese tipo que salen y no beben, sobre todo Edward.

Comí lo que Sue me sirvió lentamente, disfrutando de comer, al menos eso lo podía disfrutar. Después decidí ir a saludar a mi hermano antes de salir a correr y ver si necesitaría a Sam, no me ilusionaba no tener un momento de soledad fuera de la casa pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Fui hasta la piscina y, efectivamente, mi hermano estaba acostado en una de las sillas y Edward estaba adentro del agua. Sus músculos se veían muy bien en el agua, la forma en la que sus manos se forzaban en cada trazada… quité la sonrisa y negué. Me acerqué a Emmett, él no se había fijado en mí todavía.

—Hey hermanita, ¿cómo estás? _—_preguntó todavía algo dormido.

—Bien, Emmett, sólo quería saludarte antes de irme. _—_Me reforcé la coleta.

Él me miró sin entender antes de mirar la ropa.

—Vas a correr _—_dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—Sí. Bueno en una hora estoy de vuelta.

Él asintió sin decir nada más. Absolutamente, algo le pasaba a mi hermano, pero bueno… no era como si yo pudiera resolver los problemas de los demás, si ni siquiera podía resolver los míos.

Iba caminado lejos de Emmett, casi para entrar a la casa, cuando alguien tomó mi mano. No tenía que adivinar quién era así que la solté enseguida

—Hola nena.

—No me digas así. ¿Qué quieres Edward? Voy de salida _—_dije sin ánimo. Él me miró con esa sonrisa socarrona, yo sólo suspiré… ¿qué se traía este chico?

—Está bien. _—_Alzó las manos en señal de rendición_—._ Esta tarde voy a un sitio, ¿quieres ir?

—En tus sueños iría a algún lugar contigo _—_repliqué a la defensiva.

—Cálmate Bella. No te estoy pidiendo salir, sólo el favor de cubrirme. Podrías salir para donde tú quieras _—_aclaró sonriendo_—. ¿_Por qué me miras como si hubiera matado a un cachorrito? _—_preguntó enseguida.

Yo estaba que echaba humo, ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirme que lo cubriera? ¿Qué era tan malo que Carlisle no podía saber que había salido? ¿Y quién se creía para pedirme cosas a mí?

Di media vuelta para irme mientras lo escuchaba decir:

—Ejercita esas piernas nena.

Rodé los ojos.

—Muérete Edward —le dije de vuelta, sin voltearme verlo.

—Uff… esa boquita_…_ —No escuché más, sólo el sonido del agua salpicar.

¿Qué le sucedía a este imbécil? ¿Tenía falta de C.I. o qué? Sin decirle nada a Sam salí de la casa, necesitaba estar sola fuera de ese lugar.

.

.

Corrí escuchando a Katy Perry, dejando que mis músculos se estiraran a cada paso.

Si tan sólo supiera qué hacer…

Había decidido dejar a Emmett y Alice en paz con su vida y sus decisiones, apoyarlos en todo lo que pudiera. Por esa parte todo estaba bien, mi familia en sí estaba bien.

Y después estaba Edward… él me confundía, su actitud, su forma de ser me irritaban profundamente, pero a la vez se me hacían tan familiares que me daba miedo, mucho miedo, el hecho de caer en esa red otra vez. Por alguna razón no podía olvidar la imagen de sus labios tan cerca de los míos, de sus manos tocando mi cuerpo. Él era la tentación que no debía, pero quería tener.

Aparentemente lo que sentía por Edward no era nada, ni remotamente, sentimental, era físico, simplemente físico. La cosa era que lo físico tampoco era algo que podía soportar tan íntimamente, me podía imaginar besando a Edward, eso era tolerable, hasta deseable, pero no más allá, esa era una línea que no era capaz de pasar.

Me preguntaba… ¿de dónde era Edward?, ¿de qué planeta venía a cambiar mi vida?, ¿por qué era diferente a los demás con respecto a mí? Preguntas y más preguntas…

Seguía corriendo lo más alejado de la casa, necesitaba aire, salir de ahí. Sentía que me ahogaba, que poco a poco se me estaba acabando el aire, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo lo soportaría. A veces quería decirle a Esme que me mudaría sola a un pequeño apartamento de un pueblo lejano como en el que vivíamos antes, tendría una pequeña librería, y esa podía ser un poquito de mi felicidad. Pero sabía que eso la destrozaría, ella seguía tan paranoica como Emmett, no los culpaba, yo inicié esto, di marcha a un huracán que sólo dejó pedazos y vacíos. Nunca me había gustado el arrepentimiento, porque siempre me había parecido un sentimiento inútil, algo que no puedes cambiar, pero ahora lo entendía. Estaba tan arrepentida de todo lo que hice y no hice, de las malas decisiones, y de los caminos sin retornos. Sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, como dicen, el pasado era pasado y no se puede cambiar. Pero el pasado vivía en mí cada día, cada segundo de mi vida, ¿cómo dejarlo?, ¿cómo seguir?, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿acaso me estaba volviendo loca? Era eso… terminaría en un manicomio, llorando cada día y deseando una máquina del tiempo para deshacer todo lo que hice. De nuevo me detuve a mitad del camino, con lágrimas en mis ojos. El dolor y vacío constaste en mi corazón. _Detente, _pedí_, detente marginado corazón. Daría todo para que te detuvieras, para no seguir, para no sentirme cobarde. Detente y tal vez podamos liberarnos de esta pena, de este sentimiento. Detente y quizás mi alma pueda tener algún consuelo, sólo detente._

¿Cómo era que mis ojos albergaban lágrimas todavía? ¿No las había llorado todas? ¿Qué tanto faltaba para dejarlos secos?

_Sólo_ _unas_ _más_, dijo esa voz en mi cabeza, _sólo_ _llora_ _unas_ _más y te secarás._

Deseaba que fuera así, porque mis ojos ya estaban cansados y, sinceramente, yo también.

Mi teléfono vibró, llevaba el manos libres, así que contesté sin ver el número.

—Bella. _—_Sonreí, no esperaba esta llamada pero me hacia feliz.

—Matt, ¿pasa algo? _—_pregunté enseguida, no eran común que él fuera quien me llamara.

— _¿_Estás ocupada? _—_preguntó él de vuelta sin responderme.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

— _¿_Podríamos tomarnos un café? _—_musitó tan bajo que casi no logré escucharlo.

Eso me sorprendió, ¿los psicólogos no tenían algo que dice que él y su paciente no pueden tener ninguna relación fuera del consultorio? Lo pensé por un momento.

_No_ _lo_ _creo,_ me dije, no si esa relación era una amistad. y si esa era una regla la habíamos roto hace tiempo porque él era más que mi terapeuta, era mi amigo.

—Claro, ¿dónde?

—Como sé lo de la gente a tu alrededor, ¿por qué no compro unos cafés y nos vemos en el lago? _—_dijo tranquilo pero tanteando el terreno.

Eso era lo que más me gustaba de él, me conocía como nadie, no tenía que explicarle por qué no podía salir, y todo lo que conllevaba el salir conmigo, porque él lo sabía y me entendía.

—Me parece genial. Déjame vuelvo a la casa y le digo a Sam que me lleve _—e_xpliqué.

— _¿_Dónde estás? _—_preguntó con algo de alarma. Rodé los ojos.

—Salí a correr _—_musité para tranquilizarlo.

— _¿_Sin Sam? _—_Suspiró.

—Sí, sin Sam. Soy adulta, puedo salir de la casa sola, no es una prisión _—_repliqué algo irritada.

Lo escuché reír, ¿por qué demonios se reía?

— ¿Cuándo surgió ese cambio Bella? ¿Qué te llevó a pensar así? _—A_quí vamos de nuevo…

— _¿_Estás en plan de psicólogo o de amigo?

—Toche… amigo. Nos vemos, cuídate por favor _—_Lo último lo dijo casi como una súplica.

Me despedí y colgó.

No podía parar de sonreír. Matt y yo habíamos ido a tomar café en ese lago, quizás, sólo tres veces en años, era uno de mis lugares favoritos en todo el mundo. El agua era de un azul claro asombroso y cuando hacía frío pero había sol, como hoy, era un espectáculo hermoso.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a casa. Me tomó unos cuantos minutos, llegué sofocada y con la respiración acelerada, pero llegué.

Sam, quien estaba en la cabina de acceso, me miró con reproche. Desvié la mirada y sólo coloqué mi huella, por suerte me había salido cuando estaba Harry, en los minutos de cambio de ronda, sino me sentiría más culpable.

Pasé corriendo por el jardín para no encontrarme con nadie. Por suerte pude escabullirme hasta mi habitación, llegué quitándome la ropa rápidamente y me amarré el cabello porque no me lo mojaría. Me di un baño rápido, cepillé mis dientes porque estaba muy nerviosa. Miré mi clóset para ver que ponerme, saqué un pantalón negro, un suéter azul y mis zapatos negros con azul. Me peiné el cabello y lo dejé suelto. Iba saliendo cuando noté que me faltaba algo…

—Ups, que idiota soy _—_dije en voz alta.

Fui a una de mis gavetas y saqué unos pequeños guantes negros, no de los largos que normalmente usaba. Ahora sí, estaba lista.

Bajé en silencio para encontrarme con Esme en la sala. Suspiré resignada, tendría que decirle.

— ¿Vas de salida? _—_preguntó

—Sí, voy a verme con Matt. —Alzó una ceja, pero nodijo nada.

— _¿_Quieres que desocupe a Sam? Sé que te gusta más salir con él.

_Bueno,_ _suelta_ _la_ _bomba_ _de_ _una_ _vez,_ pensé. ¿Cómo algo tan simple puede ser a la vez tan complicado?

—Conduciré, pero cero seguridad _—_solté sin más.

La alarma en su rostro me dijo lo que estaba pensando y ella se levantó del sofá.

—De ninguna manera, Bella. Sabes que eso no es posible como….

—Cálmate Esme _—_dije, porque se veía muy alterada_—._ Saldré con Matt, nada pasará _—_le aseguré.

—Sabes que no es por eso, ¿cómo que quieres ir sin seguridad? Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo…

—Sí, te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí. Mira, soy una adulta que puede salir y tomar sus propias decisiones, no te digo esto como reproche, eres mi mamá, has hecho mucho por mí desde lo de mis padres, pero es hora de que haga las cosas por mí misma, no tengas miedo a perderme, todo estará bien _—_dije para tranquilizarla.

—Bella… _—_murmuró, antes de suspirar

—Esme, sabes que quisiera que tomaras todas las decisiones por mí para asegurarme de no equivocarme, pero ni así estarías segura de que he tomado la decisión correcta. Te amo, pero es hora de que empieces a dejarme ir.

—Confío en ti Bella, pero es tan difícil.

—Sé que lo es, pero iremos despacio, ¿ok? _—_terminé de decir antes de tirarle un beso he irme al garaje.

Había muchos autos, pero ninguno como mi Audi, era negro, sencillo y fácil de conducir, me encantaba. Me lo había regalado Emmett en mi cumpleaños y fue un regalo que no pude rechazar, porque también venía de parte de Esme, por eso no le puse tanto reparo.

Me subí al auto y abrí el garaje, encendí la radio y le subí el volumen porque uno de mis artistas favoritos sonaba: Bruno Mars. Él era un dios, su voz me encantaba. Salí rápido de la casa con la mirada intrigada de Sam a mi espalda, pero no le di importancia. Por alguna razón estaba feliz de ver a Matt, no mi terapeuta, sólo a mi amigo.

**Ohhh ...  
Ah los ojos, con los ojos  
que las estrellas se ven  
como que no está brillando  
Su pelo, su pelo  
encaja perfectamente  
sin ella tratando de  
Ella es tan hermosa  
y le digo a ella todos los días**

**Sí sé, lo sé**  
**cuando piropo**  
**ella no me cree**  
**Y es tan es así que**  
**triste pensar que**  
**no veo lo que veo**  
**Pero cada vez que ella me pide hacer**  
**Miro bien**  
**Digo**

**Cuando veo tu cara**  
**no hay una cosa**  
**que yo iba a cambiar**  
**Porque eres increíble**  
**Así como eres…**

Seguía cantado a todo volumen, porque nadie más podía decir estas palabras con el sentimiento correcto y real. Entre la música y mis cavilaciones sonó el teléfono, vi el identificador y era Matt.

—Hola

—Hola Bella, ¿ya saliste de tu casa?

—Sí, de hecho estoy conduciendo sin seguridad _—_dije alegre.

—Sin seguridad _—_repitió.

—Vamos Matt, tú también no _—_espeté.

—Me alegro por ti. Ahora apaga el teléfono que no quieres tener un accidente _—_musitó entre risas. Le hice caso y seguí con otra música.

En menos de quince minutos ya estaba en el lugar. Era alejado, casi escondido, nadie lo visitaba, sólo yo, ya que, era propiedad de Matt. Eso me sorprendió cuando me enteré, pero él tenía mucho dinero y el lugar era hermoso, él no quería que lo destruyeran.

Matt me estaba esperando con algo en las manos, era algo más que café. Traía un pantalón con un suéter gris, el pelo despeinado de color marrón con algo de rubio y sus imperdibles ojos grises. Me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

—Traje algo de comida, es casi el almuerzo. _—_Alzó los hombros sin darle importancia.

—Que bien, tengo hambre _—_musité entusiasmada.

Nos sentamos en una banca de manera frente al lago, con la comida de por medio. Gracias al cielo la banca era grande y nos daba espacio para no sentirnos incómodos, bueno, para que yo no me sintiera incómoda. El silencio con él era agradable, una comodidad que sólo sentía con él.

— _¿_Cómo estás? _—_preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

— _¿_Me lo preguntas como mi amigo? _—_musité.

—Sí, como amigo… ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo _—_dije sin interés.

— _¿_Sólo bien? _—_replicó.

—Sí, sabes que todo es difícil, pero el tiempo pasa, incluso para mí _—_murmuré con sinceridad.

Suspiré sonriéndole. Él hacía que se formara algo en mi estómago, una alegría inexplicable, me sentía en casa a su lado.

—Tú mereces todo, Bella _—_soltó de repente_—,_ todo lo que quieras y desees. Eres la persona más especial…

Bufé.

—No, no lo hagas, no te desprecies. No digo especial de una manera mala, digo especial refiriéndome a única y maravillosa. _—S_us palabras me hacían feliz y me hacían sentirme algo confusa.

— _¿_Por qué me dices esto? _—_pregunté en alerta. Había algo más que él me quería decir.

—Porque quiero que entiendas que tú eres especial sin mí, sin el mundo, sin nada a tu alrededor. Tú, sólo tú, eres especial y nada nunca cambiará eso.

Aún no le entendía, pero sabía que esto no era bueno.

—Dime… suéltalo de una vez _—_exigí.

—Dejaré de ser tu psicólogo _—_dijo directo y esperó a ver mi reacción.

—No puedes. ¿Es por qué nos vemos? ¿Te sacaron de mi caso? ¿Es eso? Porque si es eso, Esme puede hablar y….

—Bella shh… tranquila. Yo pedí dejar tu caso.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, ¿él no quería seguir tratando conmigo? ¿Tan mal estaba?

—Si es por mí, porque no mejoro… lo haré, lo prometo _—_musité con voz afligida.

—No es eso. Estás mejorando más rápido de que pensé, es sólo que ya no puedo seguir viéndote como mi paciente.

—No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir? _—_repliqué.

—Mmm… verás Bella, es complicado _—_expresó nervioso.

—Entonces explícamelo _—_grité_—._No puedes, no… Dios… no puedo seguir sin ti.

—Sí que puedes _—_musitó.

—Pero no quiero _—_murmuré.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Aguanté las lágrimas lo más que pude, hasta que una se deslizó por mi mejilla. Aparté mi rostro y me la sequé.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dejaré de verte?

—Sí, al menos por ahora, mientras se hacen los trámites. _—_Me mordí el labio y me levanté.

—Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí _—_dije resentida.

—Bella…

—No Matt. Lo prometiste, tú nunca rompes tus promesas. Me prometiste que no me dejarías hasta que estuviera lista, y no lo estoy.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo _—_espetó con voz ronca, como si le doliera.

— _¿_Qué no puedes? _—_pregunté.

—Es complicada, Bella, yo….

—Deja la mierda de "es complicado". Dime o jamás te perdonaré, jamás. Lo juro.

Él me miró a los ojos.

—Matt dime _—_grité exigente.

Sin decir nada se levantó y gritó:

—No puedo seguir tratándote porque te deseo de la manera que no puedo desearte, y llega alguien que puede hacer lo que siempre he querido… poder tomar tu mano, poder besarte, o sólo abrazarte y decirte que todo estará bien. Es eso, lo dije. Te quiero como no he querido a nadie y cuando me contaste lo de Edward… perdí mi ética, perdí las fuerzas que he tenido para alejarme de ti, perdí todo.

Solté el aire que había retenido, sorprendida, confundida.

—Bella esto..._ —_Se acercó a mí, pero yo me alejé.

—Tengo que irme.

—Nunca quise que esto pasara, por favor no te vayas… _—_pidió.

—Yo… no… no sé Matt. Estoy confundida, tengo que irme… hablamos después.

Sin esperar su respuesta corrí hasta mi auto, lo encendí y conduje hasta la casa.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Era eso lo que sentía por él? Sabía que lo quería, que lo necesitaba, pero… ¿era esa clase de cariño el que sentía por él? ¿Por qué Matt? ¿Por qué demonios tenías que decir esto en ese momento? En el momento que mi vida era tan complicada. Ya de por sí, con Edward estaba confundida, y venía Matt y me decía esto, como si fuera nada… ¿Y ahora quién me trataría? ¿Cómo hablaría con otra persona de mis problemas? Él era quien sabía lo que yo pensaba antes de siquiera decirlo, cómo me sentía, qué decir en los momentos oportunos.

Detuve el auto a una cuadra de la casa, puse mi cabeza sobre el volante y suspiré. Quería que fuera un buen día y no había sido para nada bueno… No me hablaba con Alice, así que no le podía contar a mi única amiga lo que me pasaba. Emmett, bueno… él adoraba a Matt, lo veía, prácticamente, como un hermano y siempre había querido que pasara algo entre los dos; pero cómo podía querer que eso pasara si ni siquiera podía tocarlo.

_Idiota, _me dije cuando la imagen de Edward apareció en mi cabeza.

Edward llegó y complicó mi vida y al comienzo era como si no hiciera ningún cambio… si su estúpido cuerpo se comportara como todos los demás con el mío, Matt no me habría confesado sus sentimientos y todo seguiría igual. Pero no, todo era confuso y complicado, y ahora debía volver ahí, donde, posiblemente, estaba él y lo odiaba, no sabía por qué pero odiaba a Edward Cullen.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el garaje, metiendo el auto. Emmett me estaba esperando ahí, con las manos cruzadas y sin una pizca de humor en su cara.

—Por fin llegas _—_dijo apenas me bajé del auto.

— _¿_Perdón? _—_pregunté.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Esme? Ella está hecha un manojo de nervios desde que te fuiste, está diciendo que tenía que dejarte ir o algo así. _—_Suspiré, ya sabía por dónde venía la cosa.

—Sólo le dije que saldría sin seguridad Emmett. Estoy grande, se cuidarme sola _—_expliqué.

—Sí, eso ya lo has dicho. _—_Fue como si me golpeara con sus palabras—. No quise decir eso…

—Es cierto, lo dije. Y eso era, exactamente, lo que querías decir _—_musité.

—Bella lo siento. Nunca sacaría ese tema, sólo que no puedo imaginarte sola en este mundo, me aterra que algo te pase _—_dijo arrepentido.

—Eres mi roca, tú y Esme son el motor por lo cual todavía vivo, sigo y tengo esperanzas, pero necesito salir de aquí sola; sino me desapareceré, moriré en tanto vacío. —Mi voz era casi un susurro, él asintió y me regaló una sonrisa.

—Lo siento… sabes que te amo y sólo tengo el mismo miedo que Esme, no quiero perderte.

—No lo harás, también te amo, siempre lo haré. Tú y Esme son mi pilar, eso siempre se cumplirá _—_dije sonriendo.

— ¿Aunque a veces me comporte como un idiota? _—_preguntó.

— ¿Sólo a veces? _—_bromeé.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir _—_espetó.

—Sí, siempre serás mi oso.

—Y tú mi hermanita _—_murmuró enseguida.

.

.

Después de la conversación con Emmett, él se fue a comer y yo me quedé un rato en el garaje para sacar algunos libros que tenía en el auto y necesitaba, cuando me tropecé con algo de metal que tenía una sábana blanca encima. Lo destapé por curiosidad, no había visto eso en la mañana, y para mi sorpresa era una Triumph Bonneville, Dios… una moto hermosa.

¿Cómo sabía de motos? Antes me encantaban, y parecía que ese gusto seguía. No necesité preguntarme de quién era, lo sabía. Era de la única persona en la casa que no temía arriesgarse a montarla: Edward. Y para mi grata sorpresa tenía la llave puesta.

_Es_ _hora_ _de_ _que_ _le_ _demos_ _un_ _paseo a_ _este_ _bebé,_ pensé pero el problema era cómo la sacaría.

La moto era negra, nueva y hermosa, todo un tesoro si sabías conducirla. Tenía una idea, pero necesitaría la ayuda de Alice, porque Emmett no me dejaría, y ni pensar en Esme. Fui a la cocina, al parecer todos ya habían comido. Tomé algo de comida de la cocina y comí lo más rápido que pude, al terminar subí a la habitación de Alice, esperaba que estuviera ahí y, lo más importante, esperaba que me ayudara; era algo de su hermano, después de todo.

Me detuve en la puerta, pensando si era buena idea. Asentí para convencerme y di unos golpes secos en la puerta.

—Pase _—_dijo una voz cantarina.

Abrí y sólo asomé la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

— _¿_Qué sientes Bella? ¿Estar aquí o lo que me dijiste de Jasper? _—_Ella estaba directa.

—Las dos cosas, pero más la segunda _—_musité con auténtico arrepentimiento.

—Está bien… pasa.

—Lo siento… Prometo no volver a meterme en tu cosa con él, ni opinar si eso es lo que quieres _—_prometí, muy segura de mi decisión.

—No es eso… me gusta hablar contigo y que seas sincera y directa, pero fuiste demasiado dura y me dolió.

Alice era una buena chica, lo veía en su mirada, estaba enamorada de Jasper y eso era algo que ni yo podía cambiar, sólo podía estar ahí para apoyarla.

—Estaré ahí para ti aunque no me gusten tus decisiones, ¡lo prometo! ¿Estamos bien ahora? _—_pregunté indecisa de si era el mejor momento para pedirle un favor.

—Sí, súper —respondió—. Bien… suéltalo ahora.

— _¿_Qué? _—_pregunté.

—Sé que me quieres decir algo _—_musitó con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? _—_pregunté dudosa. Ella se sentó en la cama y palmeó el espacio a su lado, aunque me senté más lejos que eso.

—No sé, sólo lo sé. Ahora dime—pidió algo entusiasmada, por decirlo así.

—Quiero la moto de tu hermano _—_dije sin más.

Ella me miró asombrada, pero luego con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Alice a veces podía asustar.

— ¿Quieres robarle la moto a mi hermano?

—No. Lo que quiero es sacarla, manejarla y luego regresarla, sin que nadie se dé cuenta —expliqué. Ella se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin decir nada_—._ Alice _—_la llamé.

—Shhh… déjame pensar. _—_Siguió caminado hasta detenerse y mirarme con una sonrisa complacida.

—Ya tengo un plan, tienes que confiar en mí _—_se apuró a decir.

—Está bien, ¿cuál es el plan? _—_pregunté.

—Tú bajarás, como si nada, irás al garaje, te montarás en la moto encendida y, cuando yo te llame al celular, saldrás por la puerta delantera. Yo me encargo de que no te vean _—_terminó de decir.

—Pero… ¿cómo harás para que no me vean? _—_espeté.

—Eso déjamelo a mí. Esto es tan divertido, somos como ladronas, espías o algo así, ¿no te parece? _—_habló tan rápido que casi no le entendí, pero decidí confiar en ella.

— ¿No te importa que le haga esto a tu hermano? _—_pregunté cuando ya íbamos saliendo.

Lo pensó y con una sonrisa respondió:

—No, él no se va a enterar, a demás mi hermano es un cretino. —Bueno si ella lo decía…

Siguiendo el plan de Alice, bajamos como si nada. Nadie estaba en la sala, así que ella me dijo que me fuera al garaje y esperara su llamada, que tenía que partir exactamente cuando ella me llamara, sin siquiera contestar el teléfono, sólo hacerlo. Yo confié y me fui al garaje.

Ya estaba con la moto encendida y el garaje abierto, esperando.

Esperé unos minutos más, y cuando iba a llamar a Alice para preguntarle que había pasado o si se había arrepentido, mi teléfono vibró. Lo guardé enseguida y salí en la moto. La puerta principal de rejas y hierro estaba abierta, salí lo más rápido que puede y al segundo ellas se cerraron.

¿Cómo esa loquita había logrado eso? Era un genio.

Salí y me estacioné lejos de la casa para llamar a Alice.

— ¿Lograste salir verdad? _—_preguntó esperanzada.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo lograste? _—_dije intrigada.

—Tengo mis trucos. Diviértete, te cubriré aquí. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos _—_dije y cortó.

Estaba tan emocionada… esto era genial. Podía tener un día para mí, disfrutar del sol, la brisa y libertad con esta hermosa moto. Estaba preparada para partir, cuando escuché unos pasos detrás de mí…

Mi respiración se aceleró. Esto fue un error, un gran error, lo sabía… estaba cerca de la casa, tal vez si gritaba o corría.

Iba a gritar cuando lo escuché decir:

— ¿Qué demonios haces en mi moto?

Me giré y ahí estaba Edward, con un pantalón, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una mirada muy, pero muy, intensa.

—Ups… _—_Fue todo lo que se me salió.

_Creo_ _que_ _estoy_ _en_ _problemas,_ pensé.

* * *

Hola... lo se, me he tardado bastante pero ya saben estudios, familias, amores... pero volví con un nuevo capitulo y una nueva beta que me esta ayudando a traerles los capítulos con mas rapidez espero les gusten, sigan la historia y dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, o sugerencias.


	4. Inesperado

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo

groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

INESPERADO

POV BELLA

— ¿Qué haces en mi moto, Bella? —exigió saber Edward. Respiré hondo, aguantando las ganas de reír hasta que no pude más.

Estallé en risas mientras su cara era de asombro total.

—Lo siento —dije después de calmarme—. No sabía que era tuya —mentí.

—Ah, no —replicó—. Entonces… ¿de quién pensabas que era? Porque tuya no es, de eso estoy seguro.

Pensé en qué decirle, me mordí el labio antes de responderle.

—Está bien, sabía que es tuya, sólo quise sacarla un rato —musité fingiendo culpa.

—Vamos a dar un paseo entonces —soltó de repente.

—No, sólo iré a la casa, no me cuesta caminar. Lo siento pero no saldré contigo.

— ¿No irás porque te da miedo estar sola conmigo? —preguntó con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—No, ¿por qué debería? —dije titubeando.

—Te pongo nerviosa —afirmó.

Rodé los ojos antes de responder con un solo "_no_".

—Entonces ven conmigo…

—Que no saldré contigo Edward, ¡entiéndelo! —casi grité enfadada. La verdad quería estar un poco con él o no, quizás era el hecho de que deseaba con todo mi ser volver a sentir su tacto en mi piel.

Me giré, pero antes de irme lo escuché decir:

—Me pregunto qué pensaría Esme de que estés aquí sin su permiso, porque estoy seguro de que no sabe y menos lo de la moto. Me pregunto… ¿qué pensará?

Con la indignación más grande me giré a encáralo.

—No te atreverías.

—Rétame, nena, y veremos —replicó con una sonrisita y actitud relajada.

—Está bien… ¿Adónde quieres ir? —Me di por vencida porque algo me decía que no llegaría a ningún lugar con él.

Me aparté un poco para que él se montara en la moto y luego me monté yo. Me separé lo más que pude, sosteniéndome de la parte de atrás de la moto con los brazos.

Él se giró y alzó una ceja.

—Si te sostienes de mí disfrutarás más de la experiencia.

Rodé los ojos y miré a otro lado. Escuché su risa e, involuntariamente, sonreí negando con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Arrancó a toda velocidad. Me encantaba la libertad que me producía la velocidad, el viento en mi cara y, para qué mentirme, su cercanía, de una manera extraña y rara, también la disfrutaba.

Después de unos minutos no lo resistí más, solté las manos de donde me sostenía para impulsarme hacia delante y abrazarlo. Lo escuché reír y también sonreí contra su espalda.

_¿Qué me haces Edward Cullen?, ¿a qué has venido a mi vida?_

— ¿Adónde vamos? —casi grité en su oído, ya hacía un rato que estábamos sobre la carretera.

—Ya lo verás —fue todo lo que respondió.

Después de un tiempo, llegamos a lo que parecía ser un club con el nombre Elíxir en negro y azul. Edward me ayudó a bajarme, alcé una ceja y él sonrío.

—Ven —dijo y tomó mi mano.

La electricidad seguía ahí, como la primera vez, sólo que más familiar sin ser una sorpresa, sólo estaba ahí. Él me miró, como si también la hubiera sentido, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y soltó mi mano, lo que hizo que me sintiera vacía. Quería volver a tomarla y no soltarla, porque cada tacto era una brisa fresca en un día caluroso, pero me contuve porque el que se sintiera bien no significaba que fuera lo correcto.

Entramos a lo que, efectivamente, era un club. Había una mesa de billar, una barra, un sitio para jugar dardos… El sitio era relativamente grande, tenía olor a cigarro y cerveza, el tipo de sitio que antes me divertían.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó tomando un palo de billar.

—Sí, es algo rústico pero no está nada mal —respondí como si nada.

—Que bien que te guste —comentó.

— ¿De quién es?

—Es de un amigo —musitó, mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa y se acercaba a mi lado.

Yo caminaba en la dirección contraria alejándome. Edward alzó una ceja y me dedicó una sonrisa presumida y engreída, de esas a las que ya debería estar acostumbrada.

— ¿Sabes jugar? —preguntó mirando la mesa.

—Sí, de hecho soy muy buena —dije con superioridad, porque en verdad era muy buena jugando billar.

—Mmm... Eso me sonó a apuesta —murmuró Edward con un ladeo de cabeza y una enorme sonrisa. Lo pensé y me dije: _¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?, ¿ganar y que él me deje en paz?_

—Puede ser… depende —dije tomando un palo.

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Cuál va a ser la apuesta?

Lo pensó durante unos segundos y luego se acercó a mí y no me alejé.

— ¿Qué quieres si ganas? —me preguntó.

—Que me dejes en paz —repliqué.

Él soltó una melodiosa risa antes de decir:

—No sabía que te molestaba.

—Pues sí, lo haces.

—Está bien, Bella, será como quieras… te dejaré en paz, haré como si no existieras. —Se quitó la chaqueta, la colocó en un perchero que estaba a mi lado y me miró con una mirada penetrante y coqueta—. Pero si yo gano, me darás… cinco besos. —Iba a replicar pero él continuó—: Los que te daré cuando quiera y donde quiera —susurró seductoramente y, como siempre, creó una cárcel entre sus manos y mi cuerpo—. También me deberás una salida, adonde yo quiera.

—Estás pidiendo mucho, ¿no te parece? —pregunté algo nerviosa, tanto por ganar como por no hacerlo.

Suspiró.

—Bella… yo te estoy diciendo que haré como si no existieras, mi presencia no te molestará más, será como si no te conociera —prometió de manera solemne, algo que para mí no fue ningún consuelo. ¿Cómo haría para tenerlo cerca y no poder tocarlo jamás? Pero tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, una barrera de su parte para dejar ese vicio, por llamarlo de alguna manera, a estar cerca de él, tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba.

Me mordí el labio y asentí.

—Acepto.

—Bueno, empecemos —dijo él alejándose completamente de mí, dejándome algo aturdida—. Las damas primero —musitó flexionando sus brazos contra la mesa.

Una voz en mi interior me decía: _Bella_ _contrólate,_ _no_ _lo_ _mires,_ _concéntrate._

Me posesioné y saqué…

Seguimos así por un rato, él sacando y metiendo bolas, al igual que yo. Él me miraba y yo lo miraba, sonreíamos, negábamos, me mordía el labio…

Edward prendió un cigarro mientras yo metía una bola, hasta que quedó la definitiva… Si la metía él me dejaría en paz, y sino él tendría derecho a besarme y llevarme a un lugar del cual no sabía nada. Lo pensé y pensé, mientras él alzaba una ceja retándome a que tomara la decisión. Suspiré y me decidí, tal vez era la peor decisión que había tomado pero dejaría el arrepentimiento para después. Le di a la bola y se desvío rodando a la dirección equivocada. Escuché la risa de Edward.

—Ah… nena, esta apuesta se ha vuelto sumamente interesante —comentó Edward tomado su palo, dándole a la bola y mintiéndola sin ningún esfuerzo.

— ¡Bravo! —dije fingiendo alegría y aplaudiendo con un dedo contra mi palma—. Has ganado…

—Sí, gané nena, como siempre. —Rodé los ojos porque él siempre tenía que arruinarlo.

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Tengo hambre —pedí de mal humor.

—Oh… Bella, no te enojes, sé una buena perdedora. Y sí, en un minuto nos vamos, pero antes… —Se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí y alzó mi barbilla con su dedo.

Edward me seguía mirando. Finalmente, subió mi cuerpo a la mesa de billar quedando él entre mis piernas, con su respiración cerca de la mía. Los dos respirábamos casi agitadamente y eso que no habíamos hecho ningún movimiento.

—Quiero besarte —dijo sin apartarse, casi rozando sus labios con los míos.

Me mordí el labio sin saber qué decir… Quería besarlo con tantas ganas que me sorprendía a mí misma. Subí mi mano a su nuca agarrando con fuerza su cabello, quería saber si era tan sedoso y suave como se veía. Me aferré fuertemente y Edward hizo algo así como gemir. Lo acerqué tanto a mí que nuestras narices se rozaban. Su cabello podía crear en mí una adicción a tocarlo porque era suave y hermoso. Edward colocó sus manos en mi cadera, subiendo una por debajo de mi blusa, su mano tocó mi piel expuesta, solté un jadeo involuntario.

—Edward… —Suspiré.

—Dime, Bella —musitó con voz ronca.

—Bésame —pedí con un hilo de voz.

Antes de que él pudiera besarme, con esos labios hermosos que deseaba tanto, su teléfono sonó.

—No respondas —dije jadeando, atrayéndolo más hacia mí.

Él se alejó un poco, rozando su nariz con la mía mientras su mano tocaba mi cadera.

—Lo siento —se disculpó alejándose un poco de mí—. ¿Qué pasa, Andrés? —preguntó sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Me mordí el labio, pero él lo tocó con su dedo para liberarlo y negó sonriendo. Casi al mismo tiempo su cara pasó de una sonrisa pícara y coqueta al completo enojo y algo de palidez. Se alejó del todo de mí mientas sostenía el teléfono con su hombro y se colocaba su chaqueta.

No me acerqué porque no quería escuchar lo que lo había colocado así, lo único que comprendí fue algo de una chica que lo esperaba. La sangre me hirvió, ¿cómo podía estar aquí conmigo, casi besarme, si tenía novia? ¿No tenía dignidad? ¿Cómo no la respetaba?

En ese instante, algo se detonó en mí. Las mentiras seguían siendo mentiras, el mundo seguía siendo el mismo, oscuro, mentiroso y tétrico, el mismo lugar que un día conocí. Acomodé mi camisa con rabia y me bajé de la mesa.

—Tengo que irme, un amigo te vendrá a buscar.

Asentí mientras él se acercaba para tocarme. Me encogí y alejé de él.

—Bella…

—Vete Edward, está bien —dije sin que me importara. Vi en sus ojos una lucha interna, entre quedarse e irse, pero al final lo que le esperaba era mas importante que yo.

Salí a esperar unos minutos afuera, en el jodido frío, y con un hambre inmenso, al igual que la rabia que sentía. Pero no era rabia contra Edward, sino contra mí, porque yo había tomado malas decisiones antes y ahora lo estaba repitiendo.

Respiré profundo cuando llegó un auto, me monté enseguida. Dentro había un chico de ojos azules, cabello negro y una gran sonrisa, me recordaba en algo a Emmett.

—Hola, soy Andrés —dijo con un acento español o eso me pareció. Andrés no hizo ningún movimiento eso me sorprendió un poco.

—Bella —saludé mirándolo como si tuviese tres ojos.

—Edward me dijo que no te tocara, a lo literal, muy violento; y bueno… si él dice que no toque, no se toca —explicó sonriendo.

Pero yo no lo hice, porque eso significaba que él ya lo sabía, que esto era lástima…

En ese instante me pregunté: _¿sólo lástima es por lo que me trajo aquí o sólo una broma y un juego para entretenerse?_

Giré mi cara hacia la ventana y no dije más mientras él arrancaba.

Suspiré y respiré para no llorar… ¿Cómo pude pensar que a su lado podía ser normal? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Desde cuándo se estaba burlado de mí?

_Respira,_ _Bella…_ me dije con un nudo enorme en mi pecho y garganta.

En todo el camino Andrés no dijo nada y yo tampoco, porque no lo podría hacer sin llorar. Necesitaba tanto a Matt, él era el único que podía calmarme un poco cuando esto se volvía insoportable.

Llegamos a casa y Andrés sólo me miró con duda en su rostro y supe que mi rostro reflejaba un poco de mi rota alma.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que dije antes de bajarme y salir corriendo.

Sam me saludó y yo medio sonreí. No quería que supiera que otra vez volvía a mí ese ataque de pánico que me daba de repente, a veces sin ningún motivo. Me metí corriendo a la casa, no quería que Alice viniera a preguntarme sobre la huida y tampoco quería ver a Emmett o Esme, porque sabía que me destrozaría, no resistiría verlos sin quebrarme.

Entré a mi habitación, cerré la puerta enseguida y me tapé la boca con la mano mientras los sollozos y gritos se contenían de salir. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad errática. Me metí al cuarto de baño y no puede más…

_Oh dios, otra vez no…_

Miré el espejo y su reflejo estaba ahí.

— ¡Basta! —grité—. ¡Déjame en paz!

Agarré mi cabello con fuerza y caminé de un lugar a otro.

—Tú no eres real, no puedes serlo —decía en voz alta una y otra vez.

—_Soy_ _tan_ _real_ _como_ _quieres que_ _sea_ —murmuró él, riendo en una carcajada oscura y burlona.

—Auxilio… —pedí algo ronca casi sin voz.

Estaba sucediendo otra vez, me estaba perdiendo, los recuerdo volvían a atormentarme. La oscuridad me estaba llamando y no sabía cómo detenerla, cerré los ojos respirando con mayor fuerza

—Por favor, vete… por favor —supliqué y volví a abrirlos.

Él ya no estaba ahí, pero en cambio estaba la imagen de una chica… Una chica perdida, destrozada, sin alma y pidiendo ayuda. Una chica parada en un mar de personas que veían cómo se caía a pedazos y no hacían nada para ayudarla. Limpié el lápiz corrido de mis ojos.

—He estado tantas veces aquí que tengo miedo, miedo de quedarme y jamás volver —me dije a mí misma mirando a ese extraño reflejo que ya no era mío.

Me sentía tan pequeña, sólo necesitaba la salvación. Mis manos temblaban y me sentía desfallecer, tomé el lavadero fuertemente.

—_Eres_ _nada_, _Bella._ —Escuché su voz.

—Vete, por favor, te lo ruego. —Lloré mientras él reía.

Y lo hice de nuevo… Fue pequeña, nada comparado con cómo me sentía, casi mínima, pero una cicatriz más en mi piel.

—Otra vez lo hice —le dije a mi reflejo sonriendo.

Volvía a cortarme, nadie la vería y nadie lo sabría, pero yo sí. Ella estaría ahí y mientras se curaba me recordaría que era una asesina, que estaba sucia, que tenía tanto miedo de desaparecer pero a la vez quería que la oscuridad me llevara de una vez. Esa cicatriz en mi cuerpo no era nada comparado con las de mi alma, con la de mis recuerdos… ella era nada, al igual que yo.

Respiraba pero no sentía el aire. Vivía pero la vida pasaba sobre mí sin darme cuenta.

Me quité la ropa, quedando sólo en bragas y brasier. Me metí a la tina con agua fría y mi cuerpo no se inmutó, porque yo ya no tenía calor sólo estaba fría, muerta en vida.

—Ayuda… —supliqué a la nada—. Alguien que me ayude…

Después de unos minutos escuché como alguien llamaba a la puerta del baño. Me sentía mareada, pero como puede salí de la tina sin colocarme nada. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Edward, con una sonrisa arrogante que pronto se convirtió en preocupación, confusión o, tal vez, era sólo pena y lástima.

—Bella que…

—Shhh… él está aquí —dije con una fingida sonrisa.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Un fantasma.

Él me miró sin entender, luego algo en mi cuerpo llamó su atención. Miré en esa dirección y sonreí sin ánimos a punto de desmayarme pero aguantando.

—Son cicatrices, no te preocupes —susurré como si estuviera contando un secreto—. No son nada en comparación con las demás.

La oscuridad venía, la sentía aproximarse y él seguía ahí, mirándome con miedo y preocupación.

—Edward...

Alzó la mirada.

— ¿Bella qué pasa? —preguntó sin entender.

—Sálvame —pedí justo antes de que la oscuridad me llevara.

Varias voces y recuerdos empezaban a resonar en mis oídos, en mi mente y muy profundo en mi alma.

—_Amarte es suicidio… ¿No lo entiendes? Me estás matando, consumiendo… No sé si deba amarte o irme de una vez por todas._

—_Jamás me dejarás, eres mía… ¿No lo entiendes?_

—_Suéltame, por favor._

— _¿Por qué siempre suplicas que te deje?_

Gritos y gritos… Escuchaba en mi mente este subconsciente que me estaba volviendo loca cada día.

— _Por qué me estás destruyendo…_

Recordaba sus palabras, mis palabras, su voz y el miedo de cada momento y suceso que vivimos juntos, cada momento en el que me lastimó y yo me dejé lastimar.

Sentía como estaba despertando o jamás me dormí. La verdad ya no sabía en qué realidad o sueño tormentoso me encontraba, sólo me sentía como si saliera del agua después de estarme ahogando en una sensación rara, algo extraña, pero muy tranquilizadora.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, me encontraba en mi cama, arropada hasta el cuello. Saqué mi mano para tocar mi cabeza y me sorprendió que mi cabello estuviera algo mojado porque no recordaba haberme bañado o cambiado, no recordaba nada… Volví a esconder mi cabeza en la almohada.

_Volvieron_ _las_ _lagunas,_ pensé.

—No… ¿cuándo pensé en dejar las pastillas? —dije en un lamento que fue opacado por mi almohada.

De ninguna manera me vería con otro psicólogo, nadie sería como Matt, nadie jamás lo remplazaría. Hablaría con él y le pediría, casi suplicaría si era necesario, que hablara con Esme, que le dijera que ya estaba bien, que ya no necesitaba sus sesiones, que podía seguir sólo con las pastillas, aunque eso fuera una total mentira.

Respiré despacio y me levanté de la cama. Miré mi cuerpo y todo estaba en orden, sólo me preguntaba por qué estaba en ropa interior si yo no me había quitado la ropa, ¿o sí? No lo sabía, sólo recordaba cuando Andrés, el amigo de Edward, me dejó en la puerta de la casa, entré corriendo y después de ahí, aunque traté, no podía recordar qué pasó.

Lo que sí recordaba era a Edward, todo él y lo que me hacía sentir su cercanía. Me tenía confundida, enojada y algo distinta, porque, en realidad, él no había cambiado nada respecto a mi vida, mis demonios o soledad, pero cuando estaba con él casi podía olvidar todo lo que viví, con lo que aún vivía. Él, de una manera extraña, me sacaba de mi oscuridad y eso me hacía feliz por unos instantes, pero me daba miedo porque Edward era una droga ante mis problemas y ya sabía cómo terminaban los vicios.

Me levanté de un tirón y me coloqué algo cómodo para bajar a comer, aunque no sabía ni qué hora era. Negué rápidamente ante los pensamientos que transitaban por mi mente y desistí de tontas ideas, muchas de ellas incluían a Edward porque, aunque necesitaba urgentemente un poco de alegría, dudaba mucho que él fuera el indicado para dármela. Seguiría viviendo y respirando como pudiera, sin cambios y con monotonía, eso era mejor que arriesgarme a equivocarme de nuevo.

Abrí las cortinas de la terraza y me asomé un momento para recibir aire fresco.

—Supongo que siempre será así —me dije a mí misma, mirando las ramas de los árboles moverse libres pero atadas al suelo. Y las comprendía, de una manera rara, porque así me sentía: libre pero atada al pasado, con momentos de viento fuerte, esperanza, pero otros sin moverme, con miedo por todo cambio, porque con el cambio venían muchas variables, demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal. No le temía al cambio en sí, era más miedo a todo lo que venía con él.

Cerré los ojos y recordé la cara de mi madre, siempre sonriendo y con una alegría indescriptible. Ella siempre había sido el alma de la fiesta, la que nos hacía salir adelante. Respiré profundo dejándome invadir por buenos recuerdos. Las noches que nos sentábamos todos, Emmett, papá, mamá y yo, a tomar chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea a ver fotografías de nuestros viajes a Italia, Paris, Londres, todos esos lugares maravillosos que vimos juntos, reíamos y éramos felices. Quería volver ahí, a ese tiempo en el que las cosas eran perfectas, buenas, donde podía sentirme feliz por simples cosas como mi mamá acariciándome el cabello o sólo tomar la mano de papá. Extrañaba eso, lo extrañaba como a nada en este mundo y daría cualquier cosa por volver ahí.

Pero la realidad era que esos tiempos no volverían, que nunca me volvería a sentir de esa manera, que el pasado era pasado y por más que deseara que mis padres no estuvieran muertos, que yo no hubiese sido la causante de eso, esa era la realidad. No podía deshacerme de ella, pero vivirla era difícil, era muy duro llevar tanto peso y no poderlo cambiar.

Abrí los ojos, limpié las lágrimas y acomodé mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, como solía hacerlo mamá.

—Cuando tenga fuerzas iré a verlos. Lo prometo… —le dije al viento—. Lo prometo.

Bajé unos segundos después de recuperarme, ya era de noche y no había comido en todo el día, así que fui a la cocina.

— ¿Bella dónde estabas? —preguntó Emmett mientras comía. Estaba en ropa cómoda, así que supuse que no saldría hoy.

—Estaba durmiendo, me dolía la cabeza —respondí bajando la cabeza. No quería que se diera cuenta de que había llorado.

Él torció la cara y asintió. Lo sabía, mi hermano me conocía. Él no dijo nada, como siempre las palabras estaban dichas. Emmett no podía salvarme de la oscuridad, no importaba cuánto lo quisiera, así que prefería que él se quedara en la luz.

Comimos en silencio, Emmett esperó a que yo terminara, sentía como si él quisiera decir algo y no se atrevía. Al terminar de comer lo miré esperando por él.

—Bella yo…

—Hola chicos —saludó Alice alegremente.

Emmett sin decir nada salió de la cocina, quise ir tras él pero no lo hice, sólo le di una media sonrisa a Alice.

— ¿Bella qué pasó? Nunca me llamaste para abrirte, estaba preocupada hasta que volví y Edward me dijo que estabas durmiendo. —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Edward te dijo que había llegado? —pregunté con interés.

—Sí. Él estaba saliendo de tu habitación cuando llegué, dijo que no te sentías bien. ¿Todo está bien?

Hice caso omiso a su pregunta tratando de recordar cuándo Edward entró a mi habitación.

_¿Eso fue antes o después de estar en ropa interior? ¿Qué demonios pasó y por qué no logro recordarlo?_

—Hey… tierra llamando a Bella, ¿estás aquí? —musitó Alice chasqueando los dedos en mi cara.

—Sí, todo está bien —dije de manera atropellada—. ¿Tu hermano está en casa?

—Ah… creo que está en el jardín, arreglando su moto. Tal vez está por salir.

Asentí, le sonreí y solté un suspiro. Quería saber qué había pasado y por qué Edward estaba en mi habitación y lo sabría en ese mismo momento.

—Alice hablamos luego, ¿sí? —murmuré caminando hacia el jardín, dejando a una Alice algo confundida, pero después le inventaría una excusa para mi repentino interés por hablar con Edward.

Lo último que quería era ver a Edward, no después de lo que pasó, no después de descubrir que sí me sentía de manera diferente a su lado, pero no me gustaba esa laguna que trataba de descifrar y él tenía las respuestas a mis preguntas. Caminé hasta llegar al jardín y, sí era cierto, él estaba ahí, sin camisa, con pantalones desgastados y herramientas a su alrededor. ¿Este niño no tenía camisas que siempre estaba así?

Respiré y respiré, me concentré más en las flores rojas que estaban un poco más lejos de donde él se encontraba, me concentraría en ellas para alejar mis ojos de sus ojos y abdomen, y eso si que se me estaba haciendo difícil.

—Pero miren quién vino a hacerme compañía —acotó él con sarcasmo.

—No estoy para tus estupideces Edward —dije de forma directa. Él se limpió las manos, se recostó en la moto y dobló sus brazos contra su pecho. Volteé mi mirada para agarrar fuerzas y lo volví a mirar.

— ¿Entonces para qué me quieres, Bella?

— ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación esta tarde? —pregunté.

Él lo pensó un momento y algo se asomó en sus ojos, no supe descifrar qué era porque rápidamente se recuperó y volvió a posar esa estúpida sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

— ¿Qué crees que pasó? —replicó de vuelta sin contestarme.

—No logro recordarlo, así que esperaba que me lo dijeras —espeté con fastidio.

—Te lo diré si me acompañas mañana a un lugar —musitó con una sonrisa y una mirada esperanzada.

—No iré a ningún lugar contigo.

—Entonces quédate con la duda.

Nos miramos con intensidad, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

¿Por qué él no se podía alejar de mí y ya? ¿Por qué yo, simplemente, no lo mandaba al demonio? ¿Él no entendía que yo no era buena para él y tampoco él era bueno para mí?

— ¿Adónde iremos? —Me di por vencida. Él sonrió y se acercó un poco a mí, yo retrocedí un paso que él rápidamente cubrió.

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas, nadie puede saberlo y es después de la medianoche, así que este será nuestro pequeño secreto —avisó colocando una mano en mi cadera.

Su toque me quemaba y también me calmaba, hacía estragos en mi piel. Mi respiración se volvió un poquito más acelerada, nuestros ojos seguían sin poder ser alejados.

Edward se acercó, yo cerré los ojos, pero él sólo susurró en mí oído:

—Todavía me debes una apuesta.

Su respiración era caliente y mis bellos se erizaron. Edward posó sus labios en mi cuello y después se alejó abruptamente de mí.

—Nos vemos mañana, nena.

Y sin decir más tapó la moto y se fue, dejándome ahí de pie, confundida, exaltada, intrigada por lo que no sabía y ansiosa por lo que podía pasar. Algo en mi interior me decía: _huye,_ _aléjate_; carteles en mi mente de pare y peligro, pero también estaba la libertad que me daba hacer algo nuevo… Estaba confundida.

Subí y me iba a dirigir a mi habitación, pero recordé que Emmett me tenía que decir algo, así que fui a tocar en la suya.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó enseguida.

—Bella.

—Pasa. —Giré la manecilla de la puerta y entré.

Mi hermano estaba jugando video juegos como siempre, así que me acerqué a su cama y me senté en ella, dejando un espacio agradable entre él y yo.

— ¿Qué pasa, hermanita? —preguntó mientras mataba a lo que parecían alienígenas, decía palabras profanas y casi destruía los controles con sus enormes manos.

—Eso es lo que te venía a preguntar… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? —pregunté esperando su respuesta. Emmett colocó el juego en pausa, se giró para verme y se le veía algo nervioso, casi asustado de hablar conmigo.

—Lo que pasa es… verás, es algo que… bueno…

— ¿Emmett qué pasa? Me estás preocupando —dije con miedo de que algo malo le estuviera pasando y por estar tan metida en mis cosas no me hubiera dado cuenta.

—No… no es algo malo, creo —dudó un poco antes se pararse y empezar a caminar como león enjaulado por toda la habitación.

— ¿Entonces qué pasa?, dímelo

—Bueno es sólo que quiero que conozcas a alguien.

— ¿Una chica? —pregunté.

—Sí, es una chica de la que creo que estoy enamorado. —Lo miré con asombro y una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Eso es genial… ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso por decírmelo? —repliqué.

—Es mejor que se vean antes de decirte quién es y estaba nervioso porque nunca… ya sabes, nunca había tenido nada oficial con nadie, pero ella es… ella es diferente. —La sonrisa de mi hermano cuando la mencionó era enorme y sus ojos estaban más brillosos que nunca, y eso me hacía tan feliz que en ese instante olvidé toda lo que sentía, la confusión, la ansiedad y el miedo, todo quedó en calma y por esos instantes recordé como se sentía ser feliz con tan sólo ver a mi enorme hermano mayor ser feliz.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso hermanito. ¿Cuándo veré a la chica que te ha quitado el sueño?

—Mañana en la noche, podemos preparar una cena para ella aquí en casa. Ella también está emocionada por conocerte.

Fingí una sonrisa y respiré profundo, esto definitivamente era más importante que ir con Edward a un sitio que ni siquiera sabía dónde era. Sabía que Emmett no haría su cena a medianoche pero yo era muy distraída y quería estar concentrada cuando él me la presentara, dar una buena impresión, aunque de seguro ella conocería de mi problema, al menos lo que todos suponían que era. Pero de eso me ocuparía después, lo importante era dejar ese estrés para otro día, uno en que Edward no estuviera en mis pensamientos, perturbándolos como de costumbre.

—Mañana no puedo. —Él me miró esperando una explicación—. Es que Alice me pidió que me quedara con ella a ayudarla para un examen de literatura, sabes que soy buena en eso.

Él entrecerró los ojos y juré por todos los dioses que me había descubierto, sólo respiré tranquila cuando posó una sonrisa en sus labios y volvió a su juego.

—Está bien, Bella, podemos cambiarla a pasado mañana si estás de acuerdo.

—Sí, seguro, pasado mañana.

Me levanté y caminé fuera de su habitación. Odiaba mentirle a Emmett y más por Edward, pero él me llamaba, su alegría, misterio y electricidad me llamaban como la luz a la polilla, deslumbrante, peligroso, pero también muy interesante.

Ese día me la pasé leyendo y evitando a Alice, porque sabía que había cosas de las que debíamos hablar y también estaba el gran favor que le tenía que pedir.

Evité pensar en la salida con Edward, en las preguntas que le haría como por qué estaba en mi habitación, qué había pasado en realidad cuando la laguna comenzó y, sobre todo, desde cuándo sabía de mi "enfermedad".

Pero entre evitar pensar en cosas, personas y decisiones, o el leer de una manera desinteresada para pasar el rato, entre todo eso, Matt se asomó en mis pensamientos. Lo extrañaba como loca, sentía un vacío en mi pecho como si hubiera perdido algo que no había tenido, como si cada vez que suspiraba fuera porque el aire que me faltaba era él. Tal vez era la costumbre de tenerlo tan presente en mis días, en mi vida, o quizás era más que eso, quizás era lo que no quería ver, que estaba ahí pero no lograba aceptar.

Tendría clase al otro día, así que me fui a dormir temprano como era costumbre. Tomé mis pastillas y me abrigué hasta el cuello porque la noche era fría. Tomé mi teléfono un momento antes de dormirme, vi su número y, sin pensarlo mucho, escribí un mensaje rápido.

_Te extraño, necesito verte._

_Bella._

Pulsé el botón enviar con los ojos cerrados y arrepentida al mismo instante que lo envié. Sabía que mi vida estaba revuelta, que yo no podría estar más confundida, más dañada y que, probablemente, me tendría que mantener alejada de él, pero cuando estaba con Matt podía ser yo misma, con mis miedos y mis demonios, porque él los conocía todos… Él me conocía toda entera, sin tapujos de pasado y secretos en el presente, con él podía sentirme feliz pero con los pies en la tierra.

El teléfono vibró y debía admitir que me sentía ansiosa y algo asustada, no quería su rechazo pero una parte de mí lo anhelaba.

_También te extraño, no sabes cuánto. Te llamaré mañana para vernos… Buenas noches, Bella._

_Matt._

Mi sonrisa fue gigantesca, giré en la cama y miré el techo de mi habitación.

_Él me extraña_, pensé, _él realmente me extraña_.

Fui sonrisas y emoción hasta que me di cuenta de dos cosas: yo seguía dañada y al parecer mañana todos tenían planes para mí, aunque no debía preocuparme mucho por ello. Matt no me invitaría a vernos de noche y mi escapada con Edward sería a la medianoche, así que podía decir que estaba bien con él.

Con Matt podía estar distraída y perdida, y él lo tomaría como algo normal. Esa era la diferencia entre Emmett y Matt, con uno podía fingir pero con el otro no.

Sin darles vueltas a nada más por el día, me quedé profundamente dormida, sólo que ese sueño vacío fue interrumpido por el despertador.

Hoy era lunes, adiós el fin de semana y de vuelta a la rutina y al infierno que tenía por universidad.

Desperté feliz por una parte e intrigada por la otra. Vería a Matt y eso, sin duda, era algo bueno, y, por otra parte, al fin sabría qué pasó con Edward. Ese día no quise sacar conclusiones apresuradas porque de sólo pensarlo se me revolvía el estómago y recuerdos espantosos podían aflorar de nuevo en mi mente y el infierno que era mi vida no sería nada comparado con lo que podría convertirse si esos recuerdos volvían.

Me levanté de forma cotidiana, fui a lavar mis dientas y darme un baño de agua caliente. Al termina fui a mi clóset pensando en qué ponerme, tomé lo primero que vi: unos pantalones azules, una camisa negra, gorro negro y mis guantes cortos; y cuando terminé amarré mi cabello en una coleta. Estaba lista y preparada, sólo me faltaba desayunar y poder levantar al oso de mi hermano.

Cuando estaba por salir de mi habitación recordé que había dejado mi teléfono en la mesa de noche, así que me regresé para buscarlo. Al revisarlo vi que tenía un mensaje de voz de Matt. Fui al balcón, respiré profundo y coloqué el teléfono en mi oído después de pulsar escuchar.

—_Bella…yo no sé… es que…_

Su voz sonaba cada vez más nerviosa y temí que algo malo pasara, porque era yo y a mí siempre me pasaba algo malo, o al menos casi siempre. Luego de unos segundos de silencio su risa, escandalosa y a la vez encantadora, apareció en el aire como un viento fresco en una tarde cálida, así que me relajé y el mensaje fluyó solo.

—_Sólo… estoy emocionado por verte. Llámame cuando despiertes._ —Se echó a reír—. _Lo sé, soy un idiota… Acabo de hablar contigo pero quería que escucharas mi voz al despertar. Bueno... estoy divagando. Espero hablar contigo pronto. Ten un buen día, Bella._

Escuché un suspiro final y terminó el mensaje de voz.

Coloqué una mano en mi sonrisa, como ocultándola del mundo, como un secreto maravilloso que no quería compartir, una flor que no quieres exponer al invierno, así me sentía: tratando de ocultar este pequeño rayo de felicidad de tanta basura.

Quitando la sonrisa de mi cara fui a la habitación de mi hermano, toqué varias veces pero nadie me atendió, así que pasé. Todo parecía estar en orden, sólo que la cama de mi hermano estaba extendida y la habitación ordenada, lo que significaba que ya se había levantado y Sue había venido a arreglar.

_¿Dónde estará Emmett?,_ me pregunté.

Bajé rápidamente para preguntarle a Sue quien se encontraba en la cocina, como de costumbre. Parecía que esta mujer jamás descansaba, ya tenía todo organizado, hasta el desayuno hecho.

—Hola, nana.

—Hola, mi niña, ¿qué te tiene tan feliz? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, mi nana me conocía muy bien.

—Hoy veré a Matt —fue todo lo que dije para que ella entendiera.

—Es un buen muchacho, Bella, me cae bien —comentó con una sonrisa.

—A mí también nana —musité—. Por cierto… ¿has visto a Emmett?

Ella lo pensó un momento antes de contestar:

—Mi niña tu hermano se fue hace casi una hora a la universidad, lo que me parece raro porque ese niño es un tronco a la hora de dormir.

—Sí, también me parece extraño. ¿Y Alice todavía está en casa? —pregunté esperanzada de poder pedirle el favor.

—Sí, la señorita Alice está en su habitación. Hace un momento bajó a comer, pero comentó algo sobre mala combinación de vestuario y se fue a cambiar. Esta juventud de hoy en día, todo es moda —dijo mi nana con preocupación.

Comí unas tostadas y un jugo de naranja. Al terminar escuché los pasos alegres de Alice, los podía distinguir a kilómetros, así que me despedí de mi nana y me fui a hablar con ella.

—Hola, Alice —saludé alegre.

—Hola, Bella.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunté.

—Sí, ya estoy lista. Pasé por una crisis porque mi ropa no combinaba, no sé qué me pasó, cómo me vestí así de mal, qué pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento… —Y así siguió Alice hasta llegar al auto y también algún tiempo después de eso, hablando de ropa, ropa y compras; hoy estaba tan metida en su neurótico mundo de las compras que ni a Jasper mencionó.

Nos faltaba poco para llegar a la universidad y veía este momento como mi única oportunidad para pedirle el favor.

—Alice necesito pedirte un favor y estás en completa libertad de decirme que no —dije tanteando el terreno.

—Bella sabes que te ayudaré si está en mis manos.

Sin apartar la vista de la carretera y sin rodeos le dije:

—Alice te seré directa y no me iré con rodeos. La cosa es… que voy a salir esta noche y necesito que me cubras con Emmett, ya que él cree que estaremos haciendo un trabajo de literatura en el que te estoy ayudando.

— ¿Con quién saldrás? —preguntó enseguida.

—No te puedo decir, lo siento. Sé que debería, ya que me estás haciendo el favor, pero todavía no puedo —expliqué esperando que ella entendiera.

—Bueno Bella… Claro que te ayudaré y descuida que no me meteré en tus cosas —aclaró ella bajando un poco la cabeza.

—No es que no quiera decirte, es sólo que no puedo, siento no poder ser la amiga que esperas que sea —espeté tristemente.

—Descuida, entiendo… En serio entiendo que tienes secretos, una vida completa que desconozco pero que quisiera conocer.

Sonreí con tristeza.

—Créeme es mejor no vivir el mundo que vivo o conocer las cosas que conozco, es mejor así —respondí con voz algo lejana y distante.

Después de nuestra breve conversación llegamos rápidamente a la universidad, Alice se despidió y se fue rápido a su clase. Sabía que ella debía de estar confundida con mi secreta vida y las raras cosas que le pedía hacer por mí, pero era mejor así. Ella no conocería mis demonios, así que no conviviría con ellos. Yo no podía ser la amiga que ella esperaba, pronto se daría cuanta y se alejaría como todos.

Hoy sólo me tocaban dos clases, así que esperaba salir rápido de este lugar. Me encantaba estudiar pero no era una atmósfera demasiado agradable, por decirlo así.

Al llegar a mi primera clase me senté en la última fila, como de costumbre, ya que era un hábito. Por mala suerte, me tocaba ver matemática, la odiaba pero la había raspado en el primer semestre y esta era mi última oportunidad para pasarla, a menos que quisiera pasar más tiempo del debido aquí.

El profesor llegó y esperó a que entrara la mitad de la clase mientras comenzaba a explicar. Miré a todos en la sala para ver si estaba un rostro familiar, y sí, en las primeras filas, casi en la esquina, se encontraba Edward muy acaramelado con Leah. Tan cualquiera era él que me invitaba a un lugar y luego se andaba besando y toqueteando con la estúpida de Leah y yo era la retardada mental que aceptaba ir con él. Pero en realidad no era una cita, cita era lo que yo tenía con Matt, lo de Edward era sólo para pagar mi apuesta y salir de la duda sobre lo que pasó ese día en mi habitación. Ese tema era algo que empezaba a atormentarme y no necesitaba en mi vida más signos de interrogación y lagunas vacías.

Traté de concentrarme en la clase, necesitaba pasar el próximo examen y, lamentablemente, aunque mi hermano sabía de matemática él estaba en sus exámenes finales y se me hacía injusto que él dejara eso a un lado por ayudarme con los míos, así que tendría que buscar otro tutor y eso sí que estaba difícil. Traté mucho de concentrarme, de verdad que sí, pero era como si el profesor me hablara en otro idioma, me perdía entre cada ejercicio y me preguntaba cómo demonios esto me ayudaría con mi carrera si sólo trataba con libros y los libros, a diferencia de las matemáticas, eran menos complejos y al menos a ellos sí los entendía.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Generalmente no atendía entre clase, menos en esta en la que el profesor era tan apestoso, pero una pregunta surgió en mi pequeña y confusa cabeza: ¿si era Matt? Entonces todas mis reglas se apartaron y se dejaron llevar por mi curiosidad.

_Te ves algo confundida, en serio me preocupas. _

_E.C._

Mi cara debió ser un poema de confusión porque me pregunté quién era E.C. y cómo tenía mi número si sólo mi familia y Matt lo tenían.

_¿Quién eres?_

_Bella._

Mientras la persona respondía, traté de mirar a todos en la sala a ver quién quería, de seguro, gastarme una estúpida broma, pero el profesor me miró molesto, así que fingí estar escribiendo. Era patético, pero no tenía otra opción.

_Edward. Creo que nos conocemos… Vivo no muy lejos de aquí, con una odiosa morena con la que esta noche voy a salir._

_E.C._

Que estúpida era, E.C., Edward Cullen, aunque le faltaba la A de arrogante a un lado, aunque eso apartaría a su ego. Busqué su cabeza cobriza entre toda la gente, él giró como si lo hubiera esperado, me guiñó un ojo y luego volvió a su posición de toqueteo con Leah. ¿Podía una persona ser tan descarada? Tendría que empezar con Edward y terminar con él porque era la persona más descarada que había conocido jamás.

_¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

_Bella._

_Tengo mis contactos._

_E.C._

Traté de respirar calmada, no estresarme e ir a golpearlo. Él no tenía derecho a tener mi número si yo no se lo había dado.

_Nadie te dio derecho de tener mi número, así que no me molestes._

_Bella._

_Nena yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y si quiero tu número lo tengo, así tú no quisieras._

_E.C._

Y ahí estaba desfilando por la primera puerta Míster Arrogancia, cuáles eran sus cualidades: tener el ego grande y decir sólo estupideces.

_Cullen déjame en paz, ¿ok?_

_Bella._

_Tienes una apuesta que pagar esta noche y si no lo haces sólo serás una chica sin palabra. A demás sólo quería saber si necesitabas un tutor de matemática, te ves seriamente perdida, nena._

_E.C._

¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme? ¿Que era una falsa una mujer sin palabra? ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico? No me conocía, por eso hablaba así de mí.

_Claro que pagaré la apuesta, con dolor y recelo, pero lo haré… Por cierto, ya tengo mi tutor._

_Bella._

_Sí… creo que tu hermano no está muy disponible que digamos, así que se te hará difícil._

_E.C._

Casi podía palpar la ironía y arrogancia en su voz.

_¿Qué sabes tú, Edward? Déjame en paz, ¿en qué idioma te lo tengo que explicar?_

_Bella._

_Sé muchas cosas que tú desconoces y te puedo enseñar… Y lo de dejarte en paz estará difícil, así que nos vemos esta noche, nena._

_E.C._

No le respondí, primero porque me estresaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y segundo porque odiaba que me dijera nena, era tan vulgar… Seguro se lo decía a todas sus amiguitas, pero si pensaba que yo sería una más de sus conquistas estaba muy equivocado. Su pose de chico malo y rebelde en acción no me atraía hacia él, era mi estúpida enfermedad, sólo eso.

Al terminar la clase esperé que todos salieran, en especial él, quien me dio una mirada antes de irse pegado a la loba de Leah. Decidí no prestarle más atención por hoy e ir a mi segunda clase.

Cuando estaba caminando tranquila por el pasillo sonó mi teléfono.

—_Bella._ —Sonreí y el corazón se me aceleró un poquito—. _Hola, sólo quería ver si nuestra salida sigue en pie todavía._

Respiré tranquila antes de responder:

—Eh… sí, claro. ¿A qué hora nos veremos? ¿En el lago? —pregunté, ya que era cosa cotidiana ir a nuestro lugar.

—_Bueno, de hecho… eh… yo te quería llevar a otro lugar, si te parece._

—Matt yo…

—_Lo sé, Bella… Sé que me dirás y sé que tengo y no tengo que hacer. Te conozco, jamás te pondría en una situación incómoda, lo sabes ¿no? _

Claro que lo sabía, era Matt por Dios, él sabía que no podía estar con mucha gente a mi alrededor, que me daba miedo un lugar oscuro y que, por ningún motivo, iría a un lugar donde me dieran mis crisis.

—Sí, lo sé. Creo en ti más de lo que creo en mí misma —musité con sinceridad.

—_Me tienes demasiada fe, una fe que no merezco._

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Aunque él no lo podía ver, él era el prototipo del hombre perfecto: amable, cariñoso, atractivo, fuerte, pero delicado, decidido y emprendedor. Lo que me confundía no era lo que él sintiera algo por mí, lo que me confundía era el porqué habiendo tantas mujeres buenas, perfectas y sanas en el mundo, y más en su mundo, por qué elegía a una causa perdida.

—Te tengo más fe de la que crees… ¿Adónde iremos? Si se puede saber…

—_Es una sorpresa._ —Cuando lo escuché decir eso rodé los ojos.

—Sabes que no me gustas las sorpresas —repliqué.

—_Lo sé_ —aclaró—, _pero esta lo hará, te gustará mucho. Te pasaré a recoger a las cuatro de la tarde, si te parece bien. Prometo que estarás en tu casa antes de la medianoche_ —explicó esperando mi repuesta.

—Sí, claro que estoy de acuerdo —murmuré emocionada—. Pero Esme, ella…

—_Ya hablé con Esme, Bella, y ella me dijo que no habría problema si iba una persona de seguridad con nosotros._

—Pero Matt… pensé que seriamos sólo tú y yo.

Arrugué la cara porque eso no sonó muy a amigos que digamos, me iba a retractar pero él no me dejó.

—_Descuida, él estará lejos, se mantendrá al margen… Tú tranquila, sólo seremos tú y yo, como siempre._ —Escuché su risa y sonreí.

Matt y yo nos despedimos y quedamos en vernos a la hora acordada. Él me iría a buscar a la casa y después me dejaría de nuevo ahí. Lo que tenía que planear con Alice era cómo volvería a salir sin que me vieran.

A la siguiente clase no le presté mucha atención, sólo quería salir y hacer todo lo que debía hacer hoy.

Al salir de ella me fui rápidamente al auto, sabía que Alice tenía otra clase que ver y Emmett ya había salido, así que me iría sola a casa. Me subí al auto con una gran sonrisa y algo emocionada, iba tan ida que no me di cuenta de que había un papel en el asiento trasero. Sólo cuando iba a la mitad del camino me detuve un momento a un lado de la carretera y lo abrí, podía ser un mensaje de Alice, aunque lo dudaba.

_Sabía que eras una pequeña zorra, no es así Isabella, mi hermoso y eterno San Valentín._

Empecé a temblar, no… Esto tenía que ser una broma, tenía que serlo, no él… Esto era una broma, él no existía, no. Él simplemente no existía. Empecé a respirar agitadamente, necesitaba mis pastillas, necesitaba…

—No vuelvas… —pedí a la nada—. No vuelvas porque no lo resistiré.

Alguien abrió la puerta del auto y yo sólo grité y grité porque eso era lo que recordaba de él… Gritar y gritar todo el tiempo y hundirme más mientras lo hacía.

Al final no importa cuánta luz tenía en mí, porque la oscuridad siempre vendría para consumirme, como un vacío profundo que me reclamaba o fantasmas vivos que no me dejaban vivir…

* * *

Hola, bueno... estoy aquí para traerles un capitulo mas de esta dramática historia, gracias a las chicas que han estado pendiente de la actualización, también muchas, muchas gracias a las que han dejado sus comentarios y opiniones en cada capitulo como son: lokaxtv, ashleyswan, , Giorka Ramirez Montoya, AngieShields y a todas las chicas que les gusta la historia gracias...

PD: Quiero dedicar este capitulo en especial a mi beta Flor sin ella probablemente estaría muy perdida y verían horrores en cuanto a ortografía y todo lo que tiene que ver con eso, también a Nayleth Mayerlyn ella es una de las chicas y una seguidora de la historia.

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...

**La vida es corta: rompe reglas, perdona rápido, ama de verdad y nunca dejes de sonreír por más extraño que sea el motivo ~ y sobre todo deja un REVIEW...PLISSS**


End file.
